Fuerza y Debilidad
by Brytte Mystere
Summary: Una historia de "¿Qué pasaría si... la Yuuki vampiresa tomara el control?" Mi visión de cómo deberían haber pasado las cosas en VK. Fans de Zero, ni se os ocurra leer esta historia... Contiene ciertas escenas Yuuki/Idou
1. El despertar de la Princesa

**N/A:** **Mis queridos lectores, tenía que sacarme esto de la cabeza. Es simplemente imperativo. Espero que os guste la historia que os presento, pero advierto que es bastante mi propia creación. ¡Ojo! Puede haber un poco de Yuuki/Hanabusa... **

**No poseo Vampire Knight (aunque me gustaría) ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo estoy sacándolos a jugar mientras espero por el capítulo 79 del manga...**

**Contexto:**** Yuuki ha visto cómo Kaname mataba al padre de Hanabusa Idou, mas Kaien Cross le impide seguir a su prometido. Confundida por la actitud de Kaname, Yuuki decide reiniciar la Clase Nocturna, con el indispensable apoyo de Hanabusa.**

**Al mismo tiempo, las nuevas tabletas de sangre siguen causando estragos entre los vampiros...**

**Con su sed de sangre descontrolándose y un Hanabusa dolido por las acciones de Kaname... ¿Qué hará la joven Sangre Pura? (jo, parece el anuncio de un culebrón XD)**

Yuuki vampiro:** negrita **Yuuki humana: _cursiva_ Pensamientos de Yuuki: **_negrita cursiva_**

* GabriellaBrigantRedfern *

**Capítulo 1: El despertar de la Princesa Kuran**

*PdV de Yuuki*

Aquella noche estaba resultando nefasta.

La sed de sangre la estaba matando, y Kaname seguía en paradero desconocido.

Paseaba nerviosa por su dormitorio, buscando sus tabletas de sangre. No es que le gustaran, pero... Seguía buscando las tabletas por toda la estancia (que anteriormente perteneció a Kaname) cuando percibió el aura de un noble en su dormitorio.

- ¿Qué estás buscando, Yuuki-sama?

La aludida detuvo su desesperada búsqueda para girarse hacia su interlocutor.

- ¿Idou-san? ¿Dónde están mis tabletas de sangre?

El joven noble la miró, examinando cuidadosamente el aspecto de la Sangre Pura. Los femeninos ojos tenían un ligero tono carmesí, y su posición delataba cansancio y... ¿Sed?

- Kaname-sama me ordenó que la mantuviera alejada de las tabletas. Pero... Yuuki-sama... Sería un honor que tomarais mi sangre para calmar tu sed.

La Sangre Pura miró ávida la blanca garganta, pero era obvio que se sentía culpable por desearla. Yuuki se retorcía las manos con desesperación, dividida entre su necesidad de sangre y su parte humana, que le indicaba que aprovecharse así de Hanabusa no podía estar bien, y menos teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho Kaname recientemente.

- Hanabusa-sempai... Yo... Quizás... Un poco...

El noble observó cómo la joven perdía su batalla contra si misma, antes de sentarse sobre uno de los cómodos sofás de la gran estancia, quitarse la corbata (exponiendo más su cuello) y inclinar la cabeza ligeramente hacia su derecha, como ofreciéndose a la hambrienta mirada de la Sangre Pura.

Yuuki se acercó lentamente al desprotegido cuello de Hanabusa, y pasó sus fríos dedos sobre la pálida garganta, siguiendo las apetecibles venas.

Se inclinó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la vena escogida, y su cálido aliento hizo que el noble se estremeciera. Si de placer o angustia, no podría decirlo.

Los colmillos de la Sangre Pura quedaron totalmente visibles, y sin dar ningún aviso le mordió, traspasando la piel sin dificultad al tiempo que Hanabusa daba un ligero respingo.

La deliciosa sangre inundó la boca de la joven Kuran, calmando su desesperación y aclarándole la cabeza. Intentó mantenerse al margen de los pensamientos de Hanabusa, pero la calidez del cuerpo del noble la atraía como un imán al hierro, y no pudo evitar sentarse en su regazo, acercándose más a él y tomando largos sorbos de su esencia vital.

No pudo evitar pensar en que, a diferencia de la sangre de Kaname, (que la intoxicaba y le hacía perder la cabeza, lo cual la obligaba a aferrarse a él como un bebé a su caramelo) la sangre de Hanabusa era como recibir un apasionado abrazo, frío y cálido a la vez.

Su mente quedó libre de todo pensamiento, cuando su distracción liberó los sentimientos del joven, que le nublaron la mente debido a su intensidad.

La deseaba. Con _mucha_ fuerza.

Notó cómo Hanabusa se estremecía bajo sus manos, y la rodeaba con sus largos brazos, atrayéndola más hacia si. Un gemido escapó de entre los labios del joven, liberando a la Sangre Pura de su ensoñación. La sangre de Hanabusa había remitido la sed hasta niveles fácilmente tolerables, pero la joven sabía que ni drenando al noble este podría calmar su sed. Tan solo retrasaba su ansiedad, pero era mucho mejor que las tabletas. Su sabor era tan... Atrayente. Pero notaba que el noble se quedaba sin fuerzas, debido a la débil intensidad de su abrazo.

**Drénalo. Necesitas tiempo para buscar a Kaname-oniisama**

_No lo hagas. Si no eres un monstruo sediento de sangre... Un monstruo con apariencia humana... LIBÉRALE_

Yuuki se separó bruscamente del cuello de Hanabusa, se liberó de su débil abrazo y se dirigió hacia una ventana. Dirigió una última mirada al noble, que se había hundido sin fuerzas en el sofá, antes de saltar al exterior.

Sentía a su yo humano luchar contra su yo vampiro.

Cada cristal de cada ventana de los Dormitorios Luna mostró largas y profundas grietas, según la joven Sangre Pura se alejaba de la Academia Cross.

_**Tengo que llegar a casa**_

*PdV de Hanabusa*

Durante varios minutos, fue totalmente incapaz de moverse.

Aquella había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida... Podía notar una humedad en su pantalón, signo inequívoco de lo mucho que había disfrutado de ello.

La brusquedad con la que Yuuki había dejado de alimentarse de él le había dejado una sensación de vacío. Como si necesitase aquella conexión (sentirla poseyéndolo, aunque fuera con los colmillos) para sentirse pleno.

Sentir su propia sangre deslizarse lentamente por su garganta despejó su embotada mente.

Intentó levantarse, pero la pérdida de sangre había sido cuantiosa, por lo cual cayó de nuevo sobre el sofá, totalmente mareado.

Tardó varios minutos en recuperarse, y en cuanto pudo siguió el rastro de la joven Sangre Pura, ignorando las grietas en el cristal. Ella podría necesitarle...

**Tenía que llegar a ella.**

*PdV de Yuuki*

Llegó a la mansión Kuran, mas no se detuvo hasta que se encontró frente a _aquellas_ puertas. Le resultó casi imposible, pero logró abrirlas. Su cuerpo acabó, casi inconscientemente delante de _aquello_: el féretro en el cual su amado oniisama, el ancestro Kaname había pasado tanto tiempo dormido.

_Bueno... Aún puedes volver..._

**No, no puedes. Perderemos el juicio en este estado, estando tan profundamente divididas**

*En la psique de Yuuki*

La Yuuki vampiro abrazó a la Yuuki humana, como si estuviera buscando consuelo.

_Sí, estaría bien... Estar unidas de nuevo... Quizás entonces Zero y yo volvamos a ser amigos, como antes..._

La Yuuki vampiro ocultó su cara en el torso de la Yuuki humana, usando cada gramo de su auto control para que el asco que sentía no fuera reflejado en su rostro. Y es que la Yuuki vampiro odiaba al exhumano, ya que cuando él llegó, su amado oniisama se alejó de ella.

Estaban en aquel lío por su culpa.

**Por supuesto... Amigos. Hey, vamos. La luna llena es hermosa... Pero tenemos que estar unidas para cuando salga el sol...**

La Yuuki humana asintió.

En el mundo físico, Yuuki giró la pesada tapa del féretro, antes de introducirse en la oscuridad.

Tanto la Yuuki humana como la Yuuki vampiro la siguieron con rapidez, antes de que todo se volviera negro, separando por completo la psique del cuerpo.

*PdV de Hanabusa*

Siguió su instinto, junto al fragante aroma a rosas de la Sangre Pura, que lo condujo hacia la Mansión Kuran. Su intuición le decía que iba a suceder algo grande.

Era ese mismo sentimiento, como cuando encontró el cuerpo inmóvil de Shizuka Hio.

Se fue imaginando lo peor según se acercaba a _aquel_ lugar. Donde le ofreció su sangre a Yuuki por primera vez...

Su corazón latía desbocado cuando vislumbró _aquello_. El olor de Kaname predominaba en toda la estancia, como si su misma esencia se hubiese impregnado en las oscuras paredes. Por un corto instante, esperó escuchar la voz del Sangre Pura...

Pero entonces un delicado y a penas detectable aroma de rosas le atrajo hasta el ataúd. EL olor de la joven Sangre Pura parecía ser anulado por el olor de Kaname, que parecía provenir de aquel féretro.

El aterrorizado noble se asomó lentamente hacia el ataúd de piedra, que estaba abierto, para observar el inmóvil cuerpo de la joven Sangre Pura. Sintió cómo su ser se desplomaba.

_¿Había decidido descansar? ¿Dejarlo todo?_

Seguía sumido en la desesperación cuando una voz infantil interrumpió sus divagaciones.

**Debo restaurar mi alma, Idou-san. Mi querido guardián, necesito que me protejas. Oculta mi ausencia ante los demás, intentaré ser rápida... No permitas que nadie -ni tan siquiera Kaname- se entere de esto**

La voz tenía un claro tono de mando, y Hanabusa cerró la tapa del féretro con rapidez, antes de realizar una profunda reverencia ante él.

- Como habéis ordenado, así se hará, Yuuki-sama. Volveré, siempre poco antes del amanecer. Juro que te protegeré, Yuuki-sama... Me cueste lo que me cueste.

Idou cerró las pesadas puertas. Ante ellas, formó una imponente capa de hielo. No le importó qué excusas tendría que poner... Su señora era su única prioridad*.

*En la psique de Yuuki*

La Yuuki humana miró a su alrededor. Al parecer se encontraban en una gran casa de paredes color beige, y en cada habitación (habían dieciséis, muy grandes cada una) podían observarse cuatro televisiones, y en 15 de aquellas la Yuuki humana pudo ver su vida por completo, dividida en sectores más o menos importantes...

La Yuuki vampiro la seguía con paciencia a través de todas las habitaciones, con una expresión neutra. Pero cuando llegaron a la 16ª habitación, la Yuuki vampiro se colocó delante de la puerta, impidiendo la entrada de la Yuuki humana.

**No estás preparada para ver esta habitación. Por favor, acompáñame al salón**

_Pero... ¿Qué son estas habitaciones?_

La Yuuki vampiro emitió un pequeño suspiro antes de responder, mientras se dirigían juntas al salón.

**Estas habitaciones son una parte muy importante de nuestra mente. Me gusta llamar a este lugar "la casa de las memorias", porque cada una de nuestras vivencias están guardadas en este lugar. Hay muchos otros lugares en el mundo psíquico, pero antes de visitarlos debemos unirnos**

La Yuuki vampiro se sentó cómodamente en un sofá. Su cuerpo de niña parecía diminuto contra aquellos enormes cojines. La Yuuki humana se sentó a su lado, y se giró para observar a la niña, que se recostaba contra un cojín muy grande de color rojo.

_¿Cómo nos unimos? ¿Que tengo que hacer?_

La niña dirigió sus grandes ojos color granate hacia la adolescente.

**Tengo que beber tu sangre, y tú la mía**

La Yuuki humana miró a la niña con sorpresa. La Yuuki vampiro se puso de pie sobre el sofá, quedando ante la Yuuki humana con toda su gloria infantil: el vestido ondeaba ligeramente en torno a su pequeña figura, y los largos calcetines destacaban sobre el claro color del sofá.

La niña acercó su cara a la cara de la adolescente. La Yuuki vampiro le acarició la garganta antes de abrazar a la Yuuki humana con fuerza.

Sus labios quedaron quietos sobre la piel de la adolescente, sintiendo cómo el pulso de la Yuuki humana se disparaba.

_De acuerdo. Hazlo_

Y los colmillos de la niña atravesaron impecablemente la delicada piel de la garganta de la adolescente.

Cuando la niña tomó el primer sorbo de la sangre de la Yuuki humana, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Conforme se alimentaba, la Yuuki vampiro iba dejando de ser una niña. Su cuerpo crecía y sus extremidades se alargaban.

La Yuuki vampiro pudo notar cómo la parte superior de su torso le cosquilleaba, según sus pechos crecían hasta llegar a una copa D.

Su cabello caoba oscuro creció largo, fino y sedoso hasta alcanzar sus rodillas. Le dolían los huesos, que crecían a una velocidad alarmante... Envolvió a la Yuuki humana en un fuerte abrazo, conforme la joven perdía fuerza poco a poco.

La Yuuki humana empezaba a marearse por la pérdida de sangre, y era incapaz de moverse cuando la Yuuki vampiro lamió las heridas que habían causado sus colmillos, antes de separarse de la indefensa garganta.

La Yuuki vampiro se mordió la muñeca, y llenó su boca de su propia sangre, antes de besar a la Yuuki humana, para asegurarse de que tragaba.

En cuanto la sangre tocó su lengua, la débil adolescente intentó apartarse. Pero la Yuuki vampiro la retuvo entre sus brazos, y siguió dándole aquel beso sangriento, obligando así a la Yuuki humana a beber.

Cuando la Yuuki vampiro se hubo asegurado de que la Yuuki humana bebía toda la sangre que le había ofrecido, se separó de la adolescente y observó atentamente cómo la Yuuki humana se cayó del sofá, y empezó a retorcerse de dolor sobre el suelo de mármol durante unos cuantos minutos, antes de coger el bate de béisbol que había estado ocultando tras un cojín.

**La sientes, ¿verdad? Mi sangre, destruyéndote de dentro afuera cual ácido sulfúrico. Lamento... Oh, espera, que yo no lamento nada. Te mereces todo el dolor que estás sufriendo y más, por comportarte como lo has hecho. Es hora de que desaparezcas. Nunca debiste existir. Entiendo lo que deseaba mamá, pero... Bueno, ella no podía acertar siempre, ¿no?**

Y con esas palabras, la Yuuki vampiro se encaminó a las 15 habitaciones que habían visitado, destrozando todas las televisiones a su paso.

Con cada televisión que destruía, la Yuuki humana iba volviéndose más transparente.

Poco después, la Yuuki vampiro estaba en la 15ª habitación, mirando con odio la última televisión que quedaba en pie.

En ella se podía ver a una joven y humana Yuuki con un niño de cabellos plateados en el baño.

La Yuuki vampiro tomó fuertemente el bate de béisbol entre sus delicadas manos, antes de usar toda su fuerza para destruir la televisión que contenía el instante exacto en el cual la Yuuki humana había dividido su corazón para amar a alguien más, a parte de Kaname.

En el momento exacto en el que aquella televisión fue destruida, un fuerte grito recorrió toda la casa. En el salón, la Yuuki humana se volvió de cristal, antes de estallar en miles de diminutos pedazos.

La Yuuki vampiro abría la puerta de la 16ª habitación cuando todo lo que quedaba de la Yuuki humana en la casa se desvaneció.

*PdV de Hanabusa*

Encubrir la ausencia de su señora se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Y eso sin mencionar la repentina aparición de Sarah Shirabuki.

Desde que aquella pura sangre había llegado (apenas dos días después de la marcha de su señora), la Clase Nocturna se comportaba de una manera extraña.

Y lo peor era que las elecciones para el puesto de Presidente de los Dormitorios Luna se producirían el miércoles siguiente, y era sábado...

Desde su llegada Sarah había estado regodeándose entre los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna, adquiriendo popularidad. Temo que, si mi señora no vuelve antes del lunes, no habrá modo en el mundo de superar en popularidad a Sarah, y más cuando era bien sabido que Yuuki no destacaba _precisamente_ por su carisma.

Mientras tanto, él hacía cuanto podía, y todas las noches iba a _aquel_ lugar, en el cual la capa de hielo se apartaba para dejarle pasar, y permanecía durante varias horas vigilando el féretro, escuchando los desgarradores gritos de Yuuki, junto a aquel distante sonido de cristal rompiéndose.

El olor de la sangre de Yuuki – el olor de la sangre de la Yuuki humana – flotaba hasta su nariz, hasta que él no podía soportarlo y salía de aquel lugar, el hielo cerrándose tras de si. No lo soportaba. Luchaba consigo mismo, pues sabía que no debía interrumpir a su señora... Pero los gritos de agonía amenazaban con romper su auto control. Le destrozaba saber que su señora sufría...

Aquel lunes, Sarah Shirabuki se le acercó en el jardín. Iba sola, lo cual en si era un hecho extraño (Takuma no se había separado de ella desde que llegaron).

- Idou-san... Llevo aquí desde el pasado viernes y, sin embargo, aún no he tenido el placer de hablar contigo... Ni con la Princesa Sangre Pura Kuran. Dime, querido Idou... ¿Dónde podría yo reunirme con ella? Después de todo, es importante que nos conozcamos mejor... ¿No crees? Quizás podamos ser buenas amigas...

Hanabusa notó cómo las oleadas de persuasión salían de la Sangre Pura, pero ninguna de ellas le afectó.

Su señora por excelencia, la Princesa Sangre Pura Kuran, le había declarado _suyo_, y gracias a aquella posesión, nada de lo que aquella Sangre Pura le ordenara tendría efecto. El reclamo de la Princesa Sangre Pura Kuran siempre superaría al poder de Sarah Shirabuki.

- Lo lamento, Lady Sarah, pero no poseo tal información. Mas le ruego paciencia, la Princesa Sangre Pura Kuran volverá en breve.

La sorpresa pasó rauda por el semblante de Sarah. Al parecer, no estaba acostumbrada a que su _carisma_ fallara.

- Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo tareas que cumplir.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, dejó a la ofendida Sangre Pura en el jardín, y se encaminó a su habitación.

Aquella noche no se atrevió a ir junto a su señora, consciente de que le vigilaban.

Pero el martes, poco antes del amanecer, tomó mucho cuidado de que no le seguían, antes de marchar junto a su Princesa.

Cuando llegó, del féretro no escapaba sonido alguno.

* En la psique de Yuuki *

Ante sus ojos estaban no cuatro, si no seis pantallas.

En las tres primeras, podía ver aquel tiempo feliz con sus padres, cuando vivía oculta en aquella habitación sin ventanas.

En las dos siguientes, se podían observar todos y cada uno de los muchos momentos que había pasado junto a su amado Kaname.

Y en la última pantalla... Allí se encontraban los recuerdos de su oniisama, (el ancestro) cada instante de la larga vida de aquel hombre al que tanto amaba... Incluso aquellos momentos que el mismo Kaname no podía recordar... Estaban todos y cada uno guardados en aquella habitación, protegidos en la parte más sagrada de su memoria... Totalmente a salvo.

Su esbelto cuerpo se deslizó lentamente por la pared, hasta quedar de rodillas ante _aquella_ pantalla.

La distancia que la separaba de su Príncipe, su Kaname, casi llegaba a causarle dolor físico.

Se recompuso antes de levantarse y dirigirse lentamente por las otras 15 habitaciones, ahora completamente vacías.

Las paredes de la casa adquirieron un tono borgoña oscuro...

La Princesa Sangre Pura Kuran volvía a dominar su cuerpo.

* Con Hanabusa *

Llevaba allí varios minutos, cuando escuchó la sedosa voz de su señora resonar en su cabeza. Había perdido el tono aniñado, y sonaba como una rosa cubierta de miel*.

_**Mi querido guardián. Ya puedes abrir este féretro**_

Él se apresuró a realizar la orden, y de la oscuridad del ataúd salió el esbelto cuerpo de la Princesa Sangre Pura Kuran. Algo había cambiado en ella. No solo su cabello (que había pasado de su delgada cintura y ahora le llegaba hasta las rodillas), si no...

Parecía que algo fundamental en ella había sido renovado. Ya no quedaba en su postura ningún rastro de aquella insegura y torpe joven que había sido.

No

Ahora estaba ante una Princesa Sangre Pura de pies a cabeza. Una Princesa que le observaba a través de unos ojos de un profundo tono borgoña, casi exacto al color de los ojos de Kaname.

Los blancos colmillos eran claramente visibles.

- Hanabusa... Mi fiel guardián...

Él sonrió internamente. Aquel tipo de oportunidades le hacían feliz. Poder satisfacerla... Aunque fuera un poco...

Se arrodilló ante su señora y humildemente expuso su garganta.

La Princesa se inclinó hacia él, y lamió lentamente la delicada piel, siguiendo la vena que había elegido.

Ella clavó suavemente los colmillos y bebió su sangre con lentitud. Aquello hizo que Hanabusa se sintiera hipersensible.

Cada sorbo, cada roce de los suaves labios... No intentó reprimir el escalofrío de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando su señora le lamió el cuello por última vez, antes de apartarse.

Cuando la Princesa estuvo de nuevo totalmente erguida ante él, Hanabusa se inclinó hasta rozar los pequeños pies con la frente.

- Mi señora... Soy vuestro humilde siervo.

Yuuki le acarició los rubios cabellos, al tiempo que lo levantaba, hasta que su guardián estuvo ante ella en toda la gloria de sus 177 cm. Ella le dio un casto beso en los labios.

- Mi guardián. No mi siervo. Míranos, mi querido Hanabusa. Estamos cubiertos de sangre... De la Yuuki humana. Debemos asearnos antes de volver a la Academia. Supongo que aún habrá algunas de tus ropas aquí.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones (Hanabusa aún tenía algo de ropa guardada de cuando hacía el papel de profesor privado de la Princesa) para asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando volvieron a la Academia Cross, el sol se asomaba tímidamente desde el horizonte.

_*** Fin del Capítulo ***_

**N/A:**** A ver... En lo referente a lo de "****_cómo una rosa cubierta de miel_", Hanabusa se refiere a que la voz suena dulce, hermosa y seductora, en apariencia inocente... Pero tal y como las rosas tienen espinas, Hanabusa intuye que esa voz puede causar catástrofes. ¿En cuanto a los 177 cm de altura de Hanabusa? Culpen al Fanbook de VK. Allí vi que Yuuki mide 152 cm... (normal que parezca desaparecer en los brazos de Kaname, que mide 184 cm) Y Hanabusa 177 cm. Se siente. Por otra parte, mi Yuuki ha "crecido" y "cambiado" lo que, en altura, significa que mide 164 cm (si, ya se que es poco, pero no la podía poner más alta que Hanabusa). Mi Yuuki es MUY OC, y se que Kaname ni ha aparecido, pero es que debo preparar las cosas... Digo, no es fácil solucionar el SUPER LIO que ha hecho Matsuri Hino, y solo me queda decir que gracias a todos los que me leéis, sois geniales! Tengo más capítulos preparados... Decidme si creéis que debo continuar... Besitos!**

**PD: He realizado algunos cambios en este capítulo, ya que lo estuve revisando y vi que me había equivocado en algunas cosas... Gomenasai!**


	2. La Rutina Establecida

**N/A:**** ¡Wow! Estoy tan feliz! Menciones de honor a **R-PotterBlack**,** iruze-chan**,** Lesty**,** tesh0812 **y** Mirai no Tenshi** por haberme ayudado tanto con sus reviews! Sois increíbles! Como me habéis hecho tan feliz, aquí va el 2º capítulo!**

**Gabby**

**Capítulo 2: La Rutina Establecida**

*PdV de Yuuki*

Cuando la Princesa Sangre Pura Kuran entró en los Dormitorios Luna, su aura recorrió a todos y cada uno de sus ocupantes, examinándolos. Todo iba perfectamente... Hasta que encontró el aura de otra Sangre Pura.

Yuuki se dirigió a paso firme y tranquilo hacia su dormitorio, con la gracia innata del mejor de los depredadores.

Se sentó suavemente sobre el cómodo sofá, cruzando una de sus largas y esbeltas piernas sobre una de sus rodillas, al tiempo que arqueaba una delicada ceja.

- ¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí? Dime _todo_ lo que ha pasado, Hanabusa-kun.

El noble se arrodilló ante ella, antes de proceder a relatarle a su señora cada ínfimo suceso durante su ausencia, incluyendo la extraña conversación y el vano intento de la Shirabuki para someterlo.

La Princesa Kuran se esforzaba por mantener su aura controlada. La simple idea de que un parásito de la talla de Sarah Shirabuki hubiera intentado quitarle no solo su legítima posición en la Academia Cross (en ausencia de Kaname), si no también a su guardián, hacían que deseara arrancarle su impuro corazón del pútrido pecho. Aún recordaba la forma en la que se había insinuado a su oniisama...

- Levántate, guardián. Hoy hay mucho que hacer... Y lo primero es recuperar a la Clase Nocturna. No permitiré que una _Shirabuki_ me supere.

Yuuki le indicó al noble que se sentara a su lado. En unos cuantos segundos, Hanabusa pudo notar levemente cómo su Princesa extendía su poderosa aura hasta rodear la de aquella odiada Sangre Pura...

*Con Sarah*

Ella se levantó de golpe, sobresaltando a Takuma (su esclavo de sangre), que dormía a sus pies.

En un primer momento, no supo qué sucedía, mas el aire a su alrededor fue espesándose, ahogándola.

Totalmente impotente ante la abrumadora fuerza, sintió cómo su voluntad le era arrebatada. La sangre en sus venas pareció congelarse cuando una potente voz mental resonó dentro de su cabeza:

**¡LO PAGARÁS!**

Entonces, todo se volvió negro y se convirtió en un títere en manos de Yuuki Kuran.*

*Con Takuma*

El joven noble observó como aquella que le había esclavizado se movía cual muñeca sin voluntad.

Aquello rozaba la justicia poética. La Gran Titiritera era ahora un títere.

La observó atentamente, cuando la Sangre Pura tomó su katana entre las manos que tanto dolor le habían causado, y se dirigió al salón principal de los Dormitorios Luna.

Su voz aniñada resonó con fuerza entre las blancas paredes del edificio, despertando a muchos alumnos.

- ¡Atenta, Clase Nocturna! Hoy seréis testigos de un hecho extraordinario... ¡El suicidio de una Sangre Pura!

Takuma se limitó a grabarla en vídeo con su teléfono móvil, cuando ella se arrancó el corazón ante los atónitos ojos de la mayor parte de la Clase Nocturna, lo tiró al suelo y lo atravesó con la katana.

El cuerpo de la Sangre Pura pareció volverse de cristal, para luego romperse en miles de pedazos, que no tardaron en desaparecer. Guardó el vídeo, al tiempo que sentía cómo las cadenas que le unían a la difunta Sangre Pura se disolvían.

- Takuma Ichijou, voy a tener que confiscar ese teléfono... ¿O acaso la señorita Shirabuki te dio su permiso para grabar su... muerte?

El noble se giró hacia la joven Sangre Pura, esperando encontrarse a la Yuuki de siempre...

Pero ante sus ojos se hallaba una Princesa Sangre Pura, una futura Reina.

Ella le miraba impasible, con una firme y hermosa mano extendida hacia él, en la cual depositó su iPhone 4.

Ella lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su impecable uniforme blanco, y el noble se encontró tan sumamente ocupado observando los evidentes cambios en el físico de la Princesa Kuran (ante todo determinada parte de su torso), que ignoró por completo la presencia – por una vez – silenciosa del rubio guardián que la acompañaba.

*Con Hanabusa*

Por una vez en su vida, el noble no sabía cómo expresar su adoración. Aquel era un momento digno de retratarse en un museo.

La forma en la cual los largos cabellos de la Princesa fluctuaban de un oscuro tono caoba a un escarlata intenso, tan oscuro que llegaba a parecer negro en la raíz de su larga melena.

Las largas y oscuras pestañas contrastaban con la pálida piel, dándole un aspecto casi angelical...

Como una diosa caída del cielo. Así la veía él.

**Hermosa, implacable, **_**letal**_

Aquellas palabras la definían a la perfección.

Observó como hipnotizado la gracia de sus andares, al tiempo que la seguía en perfecto silencio hacia el Salón Común.

Allí le esperaba una escena inesperada: los restos de Sarah Shirabuki desapareciendo ante los incrédulos ojos de la Clase Nocturna... Y Takuma grabándolo todo desde su iPhone.

Siguió a su Princesa, y observó con atención la reacción del noble, la cual pasó de sorpresa a simple lujuria.

Hanabusa tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle unas cuantas cosas al noble, por tener la osadía de mirar así a su señora.

La Princesa debió de notar algo, mas ignoró a los dos jóvenes, para dirigirse a los aturdidos estudiantes.

- ¡Clase Nocturna! Esta desafortunada escena no debe enturbiar nuestras vidas. Debatiremos lo sucedido más tarde. Volved a vuestras habitaciones. Todos necesitamos reflexionar y serenarnos.

Hanabusa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, las impasibles palabras de su señora resonando en su interior. Aquel tono calmaba a la par que enviaba una orden imponente a todos aquellos que la escuchaban.

Le recordaba a la forma de hablar de Kaname.

Por supuesto, nadie osó desobedecerla.

Y justo en ese momento quedó aclarado que, aún sin Kaname, los vampiros seguían teniendo una guía: la Princesa Sangre Pura Kuran.

*Con Yuuki*

Cuando todos los alumnos volvieron a sus habitaciones, ella sintió una especie de regodeo al respecto.

Había sido divertido sentir cómo las auras de los nobles se inclinaban ante sus deseos, reconociéndola inconscientemente como su líder.

Ignoró a Takuma, que seguía desnudándola con los ojos, y se encaminó a su dormitorio. Su querido guardián la siguió silencioso.

En cuanto la puerta de su dormitorio se cerró tras Hanabusa, la joven Sangre Pura se permitió el lujo de mostrar su cansancio.

Su guardián estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Yuuki-sama! Decidme que necesitas, y haré lo posible por conseguirlo.

Ella sonrió levemente. **La sangre de mi Oniisama**, pensó la joven.

Pero aquella afirmación no fue expresada.

- Descansar, Hanabusa-kun. Me encontraré mejor tras dormir un poco, entre restaurar mi alma y la Shirabuki, me he quedado sin fuerzas... Ve y descansa un poco tu también, Hanabusa-kun. Necesitaré que estés a mi lado esta noche.

El noble realizó una profunda reverencia ante su señora, (que en esos momentos se quitaba el uniforme) y se despidió con un "Dulces sueños, Yuuki-sama" antes de partir a su propia habitación.

La joven Sangre Pura cayó dormida en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

*Con Kaname (dos días después)*

La echaba de menos. Con locura. Su sonrisa, su olor, su voz... Su pequeña y querida Yuuki. Él sabía que ella estaba confundida (y probablemente le odiaba), pero no podía obligarla a estar a su lado.

Durante todo su tiempo juntos, había tenido que soportar cómo le echaba de menos. _A __**él.**_

Saber lo mucho que los había distanciado el exhumano...

Kaname sabía que ella sería incapaz de elegir... correctamente.

Yuuki había intentado estar con él, y sólo había sido infeliz. Aunque por ello le doliera el alma, el Sangre Pura sabía que Yuuki estaría mejor sin él.

El ancestro seguía sumido en sus dolorosos pensamientos cuando Akatsuki Kain tocó levemente la puerta de la habitación.

- Entra, Kain.

El noble parecía preocupado cuando se le acercó.

- Kaname-sama... La noticia aún no se ha difundido mucho, pero... Al parecer Sarah Shirabuki decidió suicidarse ante toda la Clase Nocturna la pasada madrugada del Miércoles...

La sorpresa no habría sido mayor si Kain le hubiese dicho que el sol era verde.

¿Sarah Shirabuki? ¿Suicidarse?

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Akatsuki se sentó en uno de los sofás con su inquietud evidente en cada movimiento.

- Bueno, Yuuki-sama acababa de volver a los Dormitorios Luna, y se encontraba en su dormitorio con Idou, así que nadie puede culparles de nada. Por otra parte, Takuma gravó los hechos con su teléfono móvil, que la Princesa requisó. Todo esto sucedió poco después del amanecer. Yuuki-sama impuso el orden entre los estudiantes, y todos volvieron a sus habitaciones.

Aquello _sí_ le pareció extraño.

- Acabas de decir que Yuuki acababa de volver... ¿De dónde?

Akatsuki le miró atónito durante varios minutos, estupefacto. ¿Acaso solo había escuchado aquella parte de su relato?

- No lo sé. Pero, según parece, tampoco nadie de la Clase Nocturna. Quizás Hanabusa sea la única excepción... Después de todo, él estuvo encubriendo la ausencia de Yuuki-sama.

Kaname empezó a andar por la habitación cual fiera enjaulada. ¿Dónde habría estado Yuuki? ¿Por qué Hanabusa la había encubierto?

- ¿Se dice algo de ella? ¿Cómo está?

Akatsuki observó la nostálgica expresión de su líder. Realmente, la echaba de menos. Se le veía en la cara.

- Bueno, ha sido nombrada Presidenta de los Dormitorios Luna. Y... En fin, que ella... Ha crecido.

El Sangre Pura detuvo su trayectoria, y miró al – de improviso – sonrojado noble, arqueando una de las elegantes cejas.

- ¿Kain?

El noble se sonrojó aún más.

Kaname se preguntó qué podría ser lo que provocara tal respuesta en el noble, y la súbita idea que pasó por su mente le provocó toda una serie de sentimientos contradictorios.

_¿No estaría Kain intentando decir lo que creía que quería decir...? ¿O sí?_

Fuera como fuese, algo había pasado con Yuuki... Algo que, quizás, lo cambiaba todo.

*Con Yuuki (una semana después de la muerte de Sarah)*

Todo iba de maravilla. La Clase Nocturna había recuperado su estado normal, y seguía a su líder (es decir, Yuuki) sin dudar ni un instante. Ella había conseguido erradicar las tabletas de sangre contaminadas de Sarah (con un poco de ayuda de Takuma), y estaba trabajando codo con codo junto a Idou para crear unas tabletas de sangre sin sabor alguno, pero con todos los componentes adecuados para mantener a un vampiro (fuera del nivel que fuera) con buena salud y una dieta equilibrada.**

Mientras se aseguraban de que no provocaran efectos secundarios y / o perjudiciales, las empresas habían vuelto a distribuir las antiguas tabletas de sangre, solo que con un poco de la sangre de Yuuki, para eliminar los efectos de las tabletas corrompidas.

Por otra parte, los nobles la habían reconocido como una digna sustituta de Kaname, dado que su oniisama seguía en paradero desconocido.

A la joven Sangre Pura (que hasta entonces no había sido muy buena estudiante) le bastaron pocas (y muy duras) horas de estudio no tan solo para aprenderlo todo en cuanto a las asignaturas impartidas en la Academia, si no también de cómo funcionaba el mundo vampírico y todos los diferentes vínculos que unían unas familias con otras.

Ella en realidad ya sabía todo aquello, gracias a los recuerdos (antes sellados y censurados) de su oniisama.

Kaname Kuran, su oniisama, su ancestro, su _prometido_... Él había seguido el mundo vampírico desde su comienzo. Él, el primer Sangre Pura.

Pero dejó que Hanabusa le explicara con detalle todo cuanto él creyó necesario, almacenando todo conocimiento en su memoria.

*En la psique de Yuuki*

En el interior de su mente, aquella gran casa de 16 habitaciones se había rodeado de un extenso y letal laberinto***, al tiempo que la gran casa aumentaba su ya desorbitado tamaño, con lo cual aparecieron nuevas puertas, nuevas habitaciones... El camino a la estancia 16 (donde se encontraban los recuerdos más importantes de la Sangre Pura) se hacía cada vez más inhóspito y peligroso, lleno de trampas para proteger aquel lugar.

Aquella grandiosa casa parecía poseer un espacio infinito, provisto de toda clase de protecciones que impedían un acceso fácil a las habitaciones y, por lo tanto, a los recuerdos de Yuuki, haciendo imposible cualquier intento de control mental, fuera del tipo que fuera****.

Las habitaciones vacías que había dejado la Yuuki humana tras su muerte, tardaban mucho en llenarse, ya que la capacidad de las pantallas era de eones (si no más).

Sus recuerdos y sus conocimientos se dividían, y ella se aseguró de guardar a buen recaudo toda la información que había obtenido de Sarah Shirabuki, así como de todos los que estaban sometidos a ella.

Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de aquella ingenua e inocente niña. La Princesa Kuran sonrió al pensar que, si seguía así, superaría a su querido Oniisama, el Rey de los juegos mentales.

*Con Hanabusa*

Era la décima vez que se ganaba un _Jaque Mate_ de su Princesa. Aquella era su nueva rutina: después de las clases, él iba al dormitorio de su señora y ella mitigaba su sed bebiendo su sangre. Entonces, Yuuki le permitía descansar unos minutos, para recuperarse de la pérdida de sangre y tomarse unas cuantas tabletas. Cuando se sentía mejor, trabajaban en las nuevas tabletas de sangre hasta casi el alba.

Antes de volver a su propia habitación, Hanabusa jugaba varias partidas de ajedrez con ella.

Las primeras veces, él siempre ganaba, pero poco a poco su Princesa fue familiarizándose con el juego.

Ahora no importaba qué estrategia ideara, ella _siempre_ le ganaba.

_De hecho,_ – pensó Hanabusa – _podría ganarle hasta al mismísimo Kaname-sama_

Miró a su señora, reflexionando sobre la forma extraordinaria en la que la Sangre Pura había cambiado. Había momentos en los que temía que su equilibrio mental se derrumbara. Después de todo, se había deshecho de una parte de si misma... Pero ella seguía impertérrita, perfecta.

Aún no sabía si alegrarse o tenerle miedo.

Mientras recogían las piezas del juego y las guardaban en su respectiva caja, la cara de la Princesa mostró un tono nostálgico.

- Hanabusa... ¿Qué crees que estará haciendo Kaname? ¿Quién apaga su sed?

Cuando el noble abría la boca para responder, ambos escucharon un inusual sonido en los Dormitorios Luna: la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose de forma brusca.

A aquellas horas todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus habitaciones, de modo que no era alguien de la Clase Nocturna. Hanabusa no sabía quién era, pero le estaba secretamente agradecido por distraer a la Princesa. Dudaba mucho que algo de lo que él dijera podría consolarla.

El noble siguió a la Princesa hasta el Salón Común...

Quien les esperaba allí... No era otro que Zero Kiryuu.

*Con Zero*

Las cosas habían cambiado. Casi parecía que aquel Sangre Pura, _Kuran_, siguiera manteniendo el orden entre aquellos monstruos...

Pero aquello no había pasado solo en la Academia Cross... Los vampiros de todo el mundo parecían haberse calmado.

La Asociación de Cazadores tenía muy poco trabajo, quitando algún nivel E ocasional.

Y _aquello_ había empezado a frustrarle.

Desde la muerte de aquella Sangre Pura, las cosas estaban _demasiado_ tranquilas.

A excepción, -_por supuesto-_ de aquel Sangre Pura, Kaname Kuran. Él seguía en su caza.

El director Cross había intentado proteger al líder del clan Touma, pero no pudo impedir que Kaname terminara matándolo.

El Sangre Pura seguía en su misión, exterminando linajes enteros de Niveles A... Y la Asociación, pese a las ideas de Kaien Cross, no hacía nada para impedirlo.

Aquel día, Kaien le había pedido expresamente que llevara a Yuuki ante él, ya que se veía incapaz de comunicarse con ella.

Zero no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Era muy consciente de lo mucho que había cambiado la joven... Y no solo físicamente.

Todos los días, él se veía en la obligación de controlar a la Clase Diurna durante el cambio de turnos, cuando la Clase Nocturna abandonaba los Dormitorios Luna para dirigirse al edificio lectivo.

Y ella... Era como una reina rodeada de su cortejo.

Se reprendió a si mismo. _¿Porqué se me ocurre pensar en esas cosas?_ Ella siempre había evitado mirarle...

_Ella es un monstruo. Un monstruo de apariencia humana._ Pero... ¿Acaso no lo era él también?

Cuando entró en el Salón Común de los Dormitorios Luna, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo a que ella apareciera. Llevaba ropa informal, al igual que el noble que la acompañaba... "Idol-sempai", como le llamaban las chicas de la Clase Diurna.

No pudo evitar fijarse en que, a diferencia del impecable aspecto de Yuuki (perfectamente perfecta en un adorable vestido borgoña), el noble tenía gran parte de su camiseta azul desabrochada y el cuello ligeramente sonrosado.

Zero no quería ver lo que tenía ante sus ojos. ¿Ella se alimentaba del noble? ¿Era solo eso, o había algo más? ¿Acaso eran amantes?

- Kiryuu... ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

El odio en su voz era fácilmente reconocible, y al joven se le resultó casi marciana. Era como si, en vez de a Yuuki, tuviera al desgraciado de Kaname Kuran delante. Siempre cortés, nunca malhablado... Pero siempre con ese tono impertérrito que, de alguna forma, acababa mostrando claramente su desprecio hacia él.

Ella le odiaba. Eso era algo fácil de ver. Pero... ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué sentía su corazón desgarrarse al pensarlo?

- El Director Cross solicita tu presencia. Le ha sido imposible contactar contigo, de modo que me ha enviado a mí a decírtelo...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la joven Sangre Pura ya estaba saliendo de allí, con aquel noble siguiéndola como si fuese un obediente perrito.

Sintiéndose como un verdadero idiota, los siguió hacia el despacho del Director Cross.

***: No tengo ni idea de si los Sangre Pura pueden hacer algo así (someter a otro Sangre Pura a su voluntad). Dejémoslo en que los Kuran, al ser los primeros y más poderosos Sangre Pura, pueden someter a todo vampiro que no sea de su linaje (es decir, que no sea un verdadero Kuran).**

****: Sí, ya se que me pasé con lo de las tabletas de sangre, pero no he podido evitarlo...**

*****: Aquí estaba pensando en Ruka Souen, y ese poder suyo... Pues resulta que mi Yuuki es inmune a bloqueos de memoria (ahora), o a cualquier otra forma de controlar y / o modificar su mente.**

**Respecto a Zero: Aunque lo odie con todas mis fuerzas, no lo puedo eliminar así como así... De modo que me limito a hacerle sufrir. Quizás después le meta en alguna relación con otra chica, aunque solo sea por la lástima que me de...**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas las MARAVILLOSAS personas que le han dado a ese botoncito tan hermoso... Sí, ese que pone "review"... ¿Veis lo rápido que me habéis hecho escribir? OS AMOOOO!**

***Gabby***


	3. Sueños Húmedos y Reencuentros

**N/A:**** No se que decir. Debería arrodillarme ante los pies de cada una de las MARAVILLOSAS personas que me han dejado una review, que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia, una pequeña parte de los delirios que me pasan por la cabeza. No estoy en mi mejor momento, lo se... Pero juro que me esfuerzo, y me seguiré esforzando. Mucho más. He de avisar que este capítulo tiene un ligero limón ... Y algo de angustia (¿Qué esperabais? Esto es de VK, después de todo). Eso, y que el título lo dice todo... Por último, me he visto obligada a eliminar a Kaien Cross (al menos su escena), ya que me ha resultado imposible conectar con él. Por cierto, he realizado algunos cambios en los pasados capítulos... Por si acaso queréis revisarlos, aunque no son muy importantes (los cambios). Sin más dilaciones, os presento el capítulo tres...**

**Capítulo 3: Sueños húmedos y Reencuentros.**

*PdV de Yuuki*

Estaba positivamente agotada. Los recientes acontecimientos me superaban. No solo porque Kaien Cross sea un total desconocido para mi (después de todo, en ese tiempo yo seguía encerrada dentro de mi misma), si no que su reacción ante los papeles de cambio de apellido (gracias a los cuales vuelvo a ser **oficialmente** Yuuki Kuran)... Fue demasiado.

Nuevamente he de agradecerle a Hanabusa el hecho de sacarme de allí ilesa, muy a pesar de las circunstancias. Claro que, la insistencia de los nobles en su constante necesidad de mi opinión, también cuenta.

Debería estar feliz. No, exultante... Pero no lo estoy. ¿Por qué? Las nuevas tabletas de sangre se han distribuido con rapidez, gracias a la empresa de Takuma. La Clase Nocturna está bien... Pero...

Mi cuerpo está empezando a descontrolarse. Soy cada vez menos capaz de controlar mi mente... Casi tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos.

Y es que mis sueños son cada vez más vívidos... Y por lo tanto más dolorosos.

*Flasback*

_Estaba dormida. Eso era casi seguro. Pero... ¿Qué era ese calor? Me giré levemente hacia la fuente de aquella maravillosa y confortable calidez, extendiendo mis brazos para rodear... ¿Un torso? ¿Qué demo...? Cuando iba a salir corriendo de allí (o atacar a quien fuera que se había metido en mi cama), unos fuertes brazos me rodearon, impidiéndome cualquier clase de movimiento. Mi respiración se aceleró, y intenté doblegar aquel aura bajo mi poder, pero mis esfuerzos parecían rebotar sin efecto alguno. ¿Un Kuran? ¿Quién...?_

_- Tranquila, Yuuki._

_Aquella voz... Me estremecí. No podía ser cierto. **Él** no estaba aquí... ¿verdad? _

_- ¿Kaname? ¿Kaname, eres tú?  
><em>

_No me atrevía a abrir los ojos. Si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertarme. Le abracé, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia mi. Su aroma llenaba el aire, haciéndome perder la cabeza. _

_Atrapé sus piernas entre las mías, su torso entre mis brazos._

_- Kaname... Kaname... Kaname... No te vayas, Kaname... Kaname..._

_Cada vez que murmuraba su nombre, besaba algún rincón de piel expuesto, rasgando su camiseta en mi afán de acercarme a él._

_No quería dejarle ir. Y, al parecer, él tampoco quería dejarme ir. Abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con aquellos iris borgoña que tanto amo. Su necesidad de mi incrementa mi necesidad de él... Nuestros labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso, nuestras lenguas batiéndose en duelo por el dominio..._

_Por supue__sto, ganó él. No es que me__ importara mucho, la verdad es que sentir cómo me dominaba era tan... ¿Perfecto? No sabría decirlo. Tan solo podía pensar en que necesitaba más: Más besos, más roces con su piel... Más de él._

_Sus manos recorrían mi piel, levantando mi camisón de seda para acariciar directamente la piel de mi cintura, mis costados, el borde de mis pechos..._

Entonces me despierto abrazada a la almohada, con una extraña sensación de vacío entre mis piernas y la sed ardiendo en mi garganta. No puedo evitar echame a llorar.

*PdV de Kaname*

Mantenerme alejado de ella se me hace cada vez más difícil. En cierto modo, es como si me estuviera llamando, con un grito silencioso directo a mi corazón.

La necesito. En tal grado que mi mente está empezando a jugarme malas pasadas. La veo en todas partes, confundiéndome cada vez más. La información que me proporciona Kain sobre ella es cada vez más confusa. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Dónde estuvo durante aquellos días? ¿Por qué ella y Idou se han vuelto tan cercanos? ¿Acaso él...? ¿Y ella...?

Tengo que obligarme a no pensar en esas cosas. De hacerlo, probablemente acabe matando a Idou.

La sed de sangre me está matando, es casi imposible ahora apagarla (no es que mis sueños ayuden mucho). He estado alimentándome de mis enemigos, reuniendo sus fuerzas en mi interior, pero no importa cuanta sangre beba, es como alimentarse de aire.

Por otra parte, mi poder es cada vez más difícil de controlar. Cuanto más consigo, más aumenta mi sed, y más ardua es la tarea de mantenerme ligeramente cuerdo.

Después de ciertos accidentes (en los cuales he de admitir que perdí los nervios y acabé destrozando todo objeto a mi alrededor), Kain y Ruka han aprendido que es mejor no presionarme.

La angustia me asfixia cada despertar, cuando me encuentro abrazando al aire, con su sabor aún presente en mis labios y la suavidad de su piel aún notable en la mía.

Yuuki... Si esto sigue así, voy a volverme totalmente loco.

*PdV de Hanabusa*

No se exactamente qué había estado esperando. Pero es más que obvio que mi Princesa no se encuentra bien. Hay veces en las que casi puedo escuchar sus gemidos, seguidos de esos momentos desesperados en los que ella murmura _su_ nombre entre lágrimas. No me hace falta verla llorar para confirmarlo. Es como si sintiera la pena carcomiéndola por dentro.

Esa pena... La acabará matando.

Me pregunto por qué Kaname no ha aparecido aún. Después de todo, él debe ser capaz de sentirla incluso mejor que yo. ¿A qué está esperando? ¿Qué le impide volver junto a ella? ¿Acaso es por el Director Cross? ¿O por Kiryuu? Sin lugar a dudas, el Príncipe Sangre Pura Kuran puede volver a la Academia sin que ellos se percaten de su presencia...

Sean cuales sean los motivos por los cuales el Príncipe no ha rescatado aún a su Princesa... Solo espero que desaparezcan pronto.

*PdV de Senri Shiki*

Las cosas estaban muy tranquilas. Casi podría decir que _demasiado_ tranquilas. Rima y yo acabábamos de volver de una sesión de fotos inoportuna, y de hecho ella ya estaba en su habitación (yo mismo la había acompañado). Estaba a punto de entrar en mi habitación cuando noté que Idou estaba arrodillado junto a las puertas del dormitorio de Yuuki Kuran- sama.

No debería haberme molestado, tal vez siquiera debería haberme fijado en aquella situación (no era en absoluto asunto mío), pero la expresión en el rostro de Hanabusa me impidió entrar tranquilamente en mi habitación.

Parecía desesperado. No, peor: destrozado. ¿Qué habría pasado? Estuve a punto de acercarme cuando escuché los leves sonidos que escapaban de las grandes puertas.

¿Yuuki-sama estaba llorando?

La simple idea era casi marciana. ¿Un Sangre Pura llorando? ¿Mostrando alguna emoción?

No pude evitar recordarme que Yuuki era, sin duda, diferente a todos los Sangre Pura que había conocido en mi vida... Y su actitud... Me recordaba en cierta forma a Kaname.

Después de todo... ¿No había pasado él diez años cuidando de ella? Teniendo que soportar ver a su ser más amado alejarse de él... Debió ser horrible.

¿Y la forma en la que se había encerrado en su habitación aquella vez?

No debería importarle... ¿O quizás sí? Después de todo, fue Yuuki (de alguna forma que aún no comprendía) quien había liberado a Takuma de sus cadenas. Ella le había librado del putrefacto control de la Shirabuki. Y... Bueno, eran... ¿Primos? Sí, lo eran.

La cuestión era... ¿Cómo demonios podía ayudar a su recientemente descubierta prima?

Una bombilla imaginaria se encendió. ¡Claro! ¡Takuma sabría cómo atraer a Kaname hacia la Academia!

Con esa nueva idea en su mente, se dirigió con rapidez a su habitación, aquella que ahora (de nuevo desde la muerte de Sarah) compartía con su gran amigo: Takuma.

*PdV de Takuma*

Senri le despertó bruscamente, y el noble acabó cayéndose de la cama. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Cuál era la urgencia?

- Takuma... Takuma, despierta.

El rubio seguía medio dormido, pero era notable el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Uh? ¿Senri? ¿Qué...?

Su amigo no le dejó terminar.

De hecho, se dedicó a contarle todo lo que había visto y escuchado, así como sus reflexiones personales.

- Tú deberías saber cómo podemos atraer a Kaname de vuelta a la Academia, estoy seguro de que necesitan reencontrarse.

Takuma miró a su amigo, ligeramente confuso. ¿De dónde había salido ese deseo de ayudar a la Princesa Kuran?

De todos modos, recordó las muchas veces que Kaien Cross les había hecho creer que Yuuki estaba enferma, o en peligro... Lo que cual impelía a Kaname a dirigirse hacia ella con rapidez, preocupado por su bienestar.

- Uh... Creo... Bueno, no sé si funcionará... Pero...

La vacilación de su voz parecía irritar a Senri.

- ¿Qué? ¿El qué? ¡Dilo de una vez!

Una expresión de infantil desconcierto apareció en la cara del noble.

- Uh... Bueno, siempre que el Director Cross quería que Kaname fuera junto a Yuuki, le hacía creer que ella estaba enferma, o en alguna clase de peligro... Y él siempre acudía con rapidez a encontrarla.

Senri adquirió cierto aire pensativo.

- Entonces... Si de alguna forma Kaname llegara a pensar que Yuuki estaba en peligro...

- Acudiría junto a ella, para protegerla y asegurarse de que se encuentra bien.

Los dos amigos se miraron con complicidad. Quizás pudieran ayudar a los Kuran...

*PdV de Kaname (dos días después)*

No sabía que pensar. ¿Yuuki estaba en peligro? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿A quién debía matar? ¿En qué clase de peligro?

Estaba decididamente exasperado. ¿Cómo podía haberle dado tan poca información?

Kain se había limitado a decirle "_Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama está en grave peligro_", como si con eso todo quedara aclarado. No había podido decirle más.

Junto a él, el cristal de la ventana estalló en miles de diminutos pedazos.

_Tengo que calmarme. Bien, si no puedo obtener información desde aquí, tendré que volver._

Por un instante, se permitió abrir el vínculo que le unía a su amada Yuuki. Los sentimientos de dolor y desesperación le abrumaron. Sus manos se cerraron fuertemente en puños.

_Definitivamente, esta noche alguien va a acabar muerto...  
><em>

*PdV de Yuuki*

Me había superado. Hasta ayer había conseguido fingir que todo estaba bien, pero la desesperación y el dolor en mi pecho se han salido de mi control.

He sido incapaz de salir de aquí, de este dormitorio que una vez él habitó. ¿Se sintió así alguna vez? ¿La Yuuki humana le hizo sentir un dolor similar? Muy probablemente.

Se abrazó las rodillas, ignorando por enésima vez los leves golpes en la puerta.

Quería estar sola. Sola con su dolor.

Si no era su Príncipe, no quería hablar con nadie.

Entonces, mientras estaba allí acurrucada en aquel sofá, con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas... Lo sintió.

Casi no podía creerlo. No, debía ser su mente otra vez, torturándola con esos sueños tan vívidos. Sí, debía ser eso, porque su amado Kaname no estaba allí. No, él estaba en alguna parte, lejos de ella.

¿Quién calmaba su sed? ¿Había vuelto a beber de Ruka?

La sencilla idea de ellos juntos... ¿Quizás Kaname había...?

Sintió su corazón rasgarse en pedazos. Sí, era muy probable. Kaname había encontrado a una mujer mejor que ella, una mujer que pudiera darle todo lo que él deseaba... Porque... Porque él nunca se había sentido atraído hacia ella de esa forma... ¿Cierto?

Y Ruka... Ella era mejor... ¿Cierto?

Los sollozos la hacían temblar, el dolor casi la partía en dos. No, no era lo suficientemente buena... ¿Cierto? Porque... Porque ella... Ella le había dejado solo... ¿Cierto?

- Kaname... Oh, Kaname...

Lloró, sin importarle si la escuchaban o no. Sentía cómo su alma se desgarraba. Dolía tanto...

- Yuuki...

_Esa voz..._

No, no podía ser. Él no estaba allí. No, él estaba en otro lugar, muy lejos... Quizás... Quizás tenía a alguna otra chica entre sus brazos... Se abrazó a si misma con fuerza, estremeciéndose. Dolía... Oh, Dolía demasiado.

- Es... Es un sueño... ¿No? - la voz se le quebró – Porque... Porque yo... Yo no soy... No soy lo bastante buena... ¿Cierto?

Él se acercó a ella, lentamente. Por un segundo se dejó llevar. _Su olor..._ Realmente, aquel sueño era demasiado cruel. Era demasiado vívido. Sintió la necesidad de pellizcarse... Pero, incluso si todo aquello era una mala pasada de su mente... Ella no quería que se fuera. Aunque fuera solo una alucinación...

- Yuuki... Oh, Yuuki, lo siento tanto...

¿Era tristeza lo que impregnaba su voz? No, no, no... Kaname no debía estar triste. Aquello era culpa suya. Solo suya.

No, desde luego él no debía estar triste.

Ella notó cómo cambiaba el peso sobre el sofá. ¿Se había sentado él junto a ella?

Pero no podía ser. No, desde luego era una mala pasada de su mente. Seguro que se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

Percibió una leve caricia... Su pelo. ¿Estaba acariciando su pelo?

Levantó un poco la cabeza, para poder verle.

No se esperaba verle así. Desde luego, había esperado otra de sus alucinaciones, aquellas en las que él siempre estaba junto a ella, sonriendo...

Pero Kaname no sonreía. Todo lo contrario, su rostro confesaba el cansancio, la sed... La tristeza era evidente en sus ojos borgoña, tan profundos que creía poder perderse en ellos.

Pero... Lo que más atrajo su atención... Eran las lágrimas que corrían por las pálidas mejillas. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por qué?

Una de las ansiadas manos recorrió lentamente su mejilla, y Yuuki no pudo evitar apoyarse en ella. Él... Él la estaba tocando. La joven sonrió levemente.

- Es tan real...

Él se alejó de ella con brusquedad. Parecía que su comentario le había herido.

- Creí... Dijeron que estabas en peligro... Yo... Vine aquí, dispuesto a matar a aquél que hubiera osado dañarte... Pero... Ahora puedo ver... Que el causante de tu dolor... Vuelvo a ser yo.

¿Estaba disculpándose? No... ¿Estaba acaso asumiendo la culpa de su dolor? Aquello... No, aquello no podía ser una alucinación. Sólo el verdadero Kaname tiene la exasperante costumbre de asumir todas las culpas.

Una repentina sensación de alegría recorrió su cuerpo.

Le miró atentamente, sin poder creer lo que le decían sus ojos. ¿Era él? ¿Había vuelto? ¿Realmente le tenía ante si? Su corazón comenzó una loca carrera, la sangre en sus venas rogando por unirse a él.

- ¿Kaname? ¿Kaname, eres tú de verdad?

Su esbelta figura se acercó a la joven, y ella pudo notar como las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas.

_Mi Príncipe, Mi Caballero... ¿Había vuelto conmigo?_

-Yuuki... Yo...

La joven Sangre Pura no le permitió terminar. En vez de eso, tomó el rostro de su amado, antes de besarle con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

**N/A: ¡AHHHH! ¡El amor! Bueno... La cuestión es que Kaname ha vuelto a la Academia Cross... Y que yo voy a ser sepultada bajo las recuperaciones y los exámenes dentro de muy poco tiempo. ¿Alguien tiene sugerencias de qué cree que debe suceder a continuación? Si es así, PORFAVOR, no dudes en enviármelas. Por último, me queda comentar que he creado un foro de Rol... Por si queréis pasaros:**

**vampireknightroler(punto)foroactivo(punto)com**

**Tan solo sustituid los "(punto)" por puntos y ya lo tendréis. ¡BESITOS!**

***Gabby***


	4. Un Hermoso Juramento

**N/A: No voy a aburriros ni a contaros lo ASQUEROSA que es mi vida en este momento. Me limitaré a comunicar que mi naturaleza voluble es ESPANTOSA y que suspender exámenes no ayuda a ningún escritor de fics, y menos si eres adolescente. Muchas gracias a todos los que revisaron mi fic y / o añadieron mi fic a sus alertas (tanto de favoritos como de autor). Si he conseguido seguir escribiendo es gracias a vosotros / as. ¡Sois mi gasolina! Por cierto, en mi foro de rol {vampireknightroler(punto)foroactivo(punto)com} ¡Nos faltan muchos personajes! Pasaos, os lo RUEGO... Total, que dejo de aburriros y os dejo el cuarto capítulo. **

**Capítulo 4: Un hermoso juramento**

*PdV de Kaname*

_Sus _labios eran adictivos. No podía dejar de besarla. Era casi tan imposible como intentar contener el mar en una noche tormentosa. Estábamos juntos _por fin_. Después de todo aquel tiempo, que tan cruelmente nos había distanciado, nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, las pieles se rozaban, las almas se unían.

_Una vez escuché que los amantes unían sus almas con un beso..._

Realmente deseaba poder congelar el tiempo en ese instante eterno, donde solo estaban ellos dos. _Solos_. _Sin nada ni nadie interponiéndose_. _¿Podía haber nada más perfecto?_ Quizás, pero Kaname no era capaz de pensar en algo que superara lo que sentía en ese preciso momento.

Finalmente, la necesidad de respirar les superó, pero no se alejaron ni dejaron de tocarse. Las manos de su Princesa recorrían su torso, le abrazaban con fuerza como si temiera que alguien o algo fuera a separarle de ella.

Estuvieron así, abrazándose e inhalando la presencia el uno del otro durante varios minutos, hasta que en un solo segundo todo se desvió.

Notó como Yuuki se ponía tensa entre sus brazos, y por fin se dio cuenta de dónde exactamente tenía la nariz... Kaname se quedó totalmente inmóvil, con la cabeza aún entre los senos de su amada, respirando lentamente. Percibió el leve escalofrío que la recorrió, y se preguntó si quizás había ido _demasiado_ lejos.

- Yuuki... Eh, esto... Yo...

Se atrevió a levantar la cabeza con lentitud, como si la joven Sangre Pura fuera a desvanecerse ante un exceso de atrevimiento de su parte.

Lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos borgoña, tan sumamente parecidos a los suyos, mirándole fijamente. Ante su atenta mirada, adquirieron un hipnótico tono carmesí.

*PdV de Yuuki*

No tengo consciencia exacta de cuándo me asaltó, pero lo hizo. La sed traicionera se abrió paso por mi garganta, ignorando mis deseos de contenerla. Aquello no era normal. Me vino de golpe, sin avisar... Toda la frustración de aquellas semanas privada de la excitante presencia de su ancestro parecía haberse acumulado lentamente, sin su propio conocimiento. _Pero, oh, sí se dió cuenta... Le bastaron segundos para percatarse._

La sed. La sed que había contenido, la sed que había intentado apaciguar... Se alzó de su letargo, para hacer zozobrar su consciencia como si fuera un tsunami devorando una ciudad indefensa.

_Sencillamente imposible de controlar._

Kaname, sin embargo, aún no se había dado cuenta del cambio... _¿O quizás sí?_

Yuuki no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse al percatarse de _dónde exactamente_ había encontrado refugio su amado, pues la niebla de la sed lo consumía todo.

No podía pensar con coherencia, ni controlarse. Ni tan solo pudo advertirle. _Sencillamente pasó._ Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la pálida piel del cuello, pero anhelaba algo más... _íntimo_.

Tumbó a su amado sobre el sofá. Sorda y muda, sólo podía pensar en lo bien que sabría la sangre..._ En lo fácil que sería calmar su sed._

Rasgó la camiseta con las uñas, sin poder detenerse a desabotonarla con tranquilidad. _La sed lo consumía todo_. _Llevaba **demasiado**__tiempo separada de él_...

Se lamió los labios, disfrutando de la vista que tenía ante sí. La joven Sangre Pura se deleitó ante la suavidad de la piel, los duros músculos, el torso tan perfectamente tonificado... No pudo reprimirse, y trazó un húmedo sendero desde el ombligo al cuello del sorprendido (y por qué no decirlo, _excitado_) Sangre Pura, su Príncipe, con la lengua.

Su amado intentó reprimir un gemido, y ella le miró directamente a los ojos, pasando las uñas delicadamente sobre su torso, hasta formar pequeños senderos por los cuales la tan deseada sangre salía con lentitud.

Ante la atónita mirada de su Príncipe, lamió la sangre que escapaba, sellando de paso las heridas. Esa vez Kaname no pudo contener el gemido de placer que escapó de su garganta.

Yuuki lo miró con diversión, sus manos moviéndose cada vez más abajo, hasta dar con la protuberancia en los pantalones del ancestro. La respiración de su amado se entrecortó, y las fuertes manos la retuvieron, alejándola de _aquella _parte de él. La joven Princesa se limitó a mirar a su prometido como si acabase de quitarle su juguete preferido.

Él se limitó a observarla sin creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

- Yuuki...

La aludida no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué pasaba, pues lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba con su espalda contra el sofá, y los colmillos de su amado Kaname en la garganta.

Sin preocuparse en absoluto por tal hecho, mordió de nuevo el pálido cuello que tenía ante sus ojos, sintiendo una ligera carga eléctrica pasar entre ellos cuando nuevamente bebió la sangre de su prometido.

Jamás habían hecho algo así (beber al mismo tiempo el uno del otro)... En ese instante, sus corazones se sincronizaron, latiendo en perfecta armonía. En aquel cálido abrazo, no tenían claro dónde empezaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro, pero tampoco les importaba. Las emociones fluyeron a través de las venas y las arterias, volviéndolos un solo ser durante largos minutos. Eran un circuito casi cerrado.

La sangre que entraba, salía, y volvía a entrar, terminó siendo una misma sangre. La mezcla perfecta de sus esencias.

En esos momentos perfectos, hablaron sin palabras, poniéndose al día mutuamente de todas las acciones que habían llevado a cabo durante su distanciamiento.

Cuando al fin se separaron, (la sangre aún fluyendo de las marcas de colmillos cuello abajo en ambos) terminaron su pacto con un beso sangriento. Las heridas no tardaron en cerrarse, pero la pareja no prestó atención a tan irrelevante hecho.

Agotados como estaban, a penas si les dió tiempo a llegar a la gran cama matrimonial que presidía una de las habitaciones del dormitorio.

*PdV de Idou*

Ella no estaba llorando. Ahora, se que _probablemente_ debería preocuparme el olor a sangre que salía del dormitorio, pero tenía bastante claro de qué se trataba. _Yo reconocía ese aroma_.

Kaname Kuran-sama había vuelto.

Sabiendo que aquel hecho haría feliz a su Princesa debería haberle alegrado a él también, pero... Lo único que podía pensar era en ese sentimiento tan extraño que apareció de repente en su estómago. Un sentimiento que, a pesar de saber lo erróneo que era, le llevaba a desear que fuese él mismo, y no el Príncipe Sangre Pura, quien saciara la sed de la Princesa. Mientras se alejaba lo máximo posible del mencionado dormitorio, con único propósito de alejarse del embriagante aroma, no pudo evitar pensar:

_¿Realmente es tan malo desear ser yo el poseedor de su corazón?_

*PdV de Zero*

Al principio no lo noté. De hecho, me pasó totalmente inadvertido hasta que _aquel_ aroma llegó a mi nariz.

_Oh, reconocí el aroma. Sin lugar dudas, supe de quién _(o mejor dicho, _de quiénes_) _provenía aquel delicioso y embriagante olor._

Apreté los dientes mientras me desviaba de mi ruta original, para dirigirme a los Dormitorios Luna.

_Maldito Kuran... Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de poner un solo pie en esta Academia._

*PdV de Takuma*

Estaba yo tranquilamente leyendo un nuevo tomo de mi manga preferido cuando sentí _ese_ aroma.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia el dormitorio en cuestión por puro instinto, y un leve ceño se formó en mi cara. _¿Ha vuelto? Es decir... ¿Nuestro plan con Kain funcionó?_

El noble no sabía exactamente qué le sorprendía más: si el rápido regreso de Kaname o que el plan que había ideado con Senri hubiese dado resultados.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar al respecto, pues la brusca apertura de la puerta principal de los Dormitorios Luna le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Cuando llegó allí, se encontró con el exhumano, Zero Kiryuu, quien era retenido por Idou.

Lo único del Guardián que no estaba cubierto de hielo era su cabeza.

- ¡Idou-san! ¡Libérale! - se giró hacia El joven Kiryuu, que aún estaba congelado – Kiryuu-kun... Realmente deberías empezar a respetar este lugar. No eres bienvenido aquí, acéptalo. Especialmente en este momento, he de pedirte que te marches... De una u otra forma.

La mirada de odio que le dirigió el Guardián no estuvo disimulada en absoluto.

Viendo esto, Takuma tomó la escultura de hielo y la llevó sin problemas hasta el mismo límite de los Dormitorios Luna. Dejando al adolescente tras las puertas, le hizo un gesto a Idou. Receloso, el ojiazulado liberó al exhumano del hielo que lo había emprisionado.

Ni que decir tiene, el Guardián estaba furioso. Pero Takuma lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia el guarda de las puertas.

- Desde ahora, y por el bien de los alumnos Sangre Pura que habitan en estos Dormitorios, ese Guardián necesitará un permiso escrito del Director Cross para traspasar esas puertas.

El guarda le miró divertido, antes de asentir.

- Si es por el bien de los alumnos... Pero tendré que comentarlo con los Kuran. Ahora vuelvan a sus dormitorios, señoritos Idou-kun y Ichijo-kun.

Ambos asintieron, se despidieron del guarda y volvieron tranquilamente a sus respectivos dormitorios.

_Mañana será un día interesante..._

*PdV de Kaname (a la mañana siguiente)*

Cuando recuperé la consciencia, lo primero que percibí fue, precisamente, el calo de su cuerpo contra el mío. Nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, al igual que gran parte de nuestros cuerpos. Aún podía recordar con claridad el sabor de su sangre y la mía mezclándose en nuestro beso sangriento. Me detuve a escuchar sus latidos, y sonreí al comprobar que seguíamos sincronizados.

Mientras yo seguía escuchando los latidos de su corazón, con la cabeza entre sus pechos, ella empezó a moverse.

_Espera un poco, no quiero que esto termine aún_ – pensé.

Pero sus ojos siguieron cerrados, aunque una hermosa sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios y sus brazos me apretaron más contra ella.

- Oh, Kaname... Por un segundo creía que todo había sido un sueño... ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí!

Él le dirigió una mirada interrogante. _¿Realmente crees que voy a dejarte ir de nuevo?_ - parecía decir. Por último, tomó la corbata roja del uniforme de Yuuki, y con ella ató su muñeca a la propia. La joven le miró sin saber exactamente qué pretendía con aquel gesto, pero tras varios segundos le obsequió con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Nuestras muñecas están atadas, – le dijo él con seriedad – pero te liberaré. Tan solo quiero dejar claro que, a partir de ahora, tu y yo _siempre_ estaremos unidos. Aunque sea con un hilo imaginario.

Los ojos de la Sangre Pura brillaban con las lágrimas no derramadas, su corazón estaba pleno de amor y felicidad.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que voy a dejar que vuelvas a irte? - le dijo ella, intentando no llorar – No pienso permitir que te escaquees, ¿Entendiste? De aquí a lo que sea que siga a la muerte... No dejaré que te vayas.

El Sangre Pura tomó la delicada y amada cara entre sus manos, antes de besarla con fervor.

Seguidamente, le ofreció sus muñecas desnudas.

- Adelante, mi amada Yuuki. Encadéname a ti. Juro que seré feliz hasta el último día de tu existencia... Porque cuando tu mueras, yo ya me habré ido.

Ella le miró asustada, pero él se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿¡QUÉ! ¡Kaname, yo...!

No pudo seguir, porque él le puso un solo dedo sobre los labios antes de continuar su declaración.

- ¿No lo ves, amada mía? Para llegar a hacerte algún daño, primero deberán matarme a mí... Porque tengo _toda la intención_ de destruir a aquel que lo intente... Lucharé hasta mi último aliento, por ti.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar tales afirmaciones, o rebatirlas, la calló con un dulce beso francés.

_¿Acaso no ves que eres tú quien me mantiene cuerdo?_

*PdV de Senri*

Tardaron bastante en salir de aquel dormitorio, pero cuando lo hicieron ambos mostraban una apariencia impecable.  
>En cierto modo, era como si Kaname jamás se hubiese marchado... Casi.<p>

Yuuki, que hasta entonces siempre se había mostrado impertérrita, parecía rotar a su alrededor, como si él fuera la Tierra y ella su Luna particular.

Sonreí para mis adentros, mientras Rima me daba un palito poka. Realmente, prometía ser un gran día.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a clases, el Guardián estaba ausente. _Tampoco es que se molestara en presentarse a menudo..._ Pero aquello realmente fastidiaba. Dirigidos por Idou, la Clase Nocturna al completo formó una especie de barrera de cuerpos alrededor de los Kuran.

Ellos se limitaron a dirigir la marcha, aunque ligeramente perdidos en su propio mundo.

Evitaba que unas fanáticas se acercaran demasiado (realmente he llegado a perfeccionar mi mirada de "_Aléjate, mortal _" desde que Kiryuu quedó como único Guardián) mientras pensaba en las próximas vacaciones. Tan extraño como pueda sonar, yo había aceptado la invitación de Idou para pasar aquel tiempo en su mansión veraniega.

_Después de todo, tras la muerte de Rido mamá ha mejorado mucho..._

*PdV de María*

Las clases eran realmente aburridas. Por suerte para mi, Kaname había regresado.  
>Al finalizar una engorrosa clase de Filosofía, Yuuki se tomó unos instantes para hablar conmigo:<p>

- María-chan... Una vez me dejaste ver que sientes algo hacia el exhumano, Kiryuu. Si te pido que tengas cuidado... ¿Atenderás tal petición?

Me quedé ligeramente traspuesta, desde su pequeña "desaparición" Yuuki no había vuelto a ser la misma. Principalmente, me quedó claro lo mucho que odiaba a Zero... Cosa que, viéndolo con perspectiva, me beneficiaba... Pero no tenía claro qué quería decir con aquellas palabras.

- ¿Perdón, Yuuki-sama?

- Si te digo que puedes tener al exhumano... ¿Tendrás cuidado de cómo lo consigues?

Me limité a mirarla atónita, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. _¿Realmente acababa de decir que **yo** podía tener a Zero?_ Mi corazón ante la simple idea de tener una oportunidad.

Después de todo, yo no había intentado nada _precisamente_ por ella, ya que _quizás_ (y aclaro: _quizás_) ella aún le deseaba, aunque fuera solo de aperitivo.

Miré con ilusión a la Princesa Sangre Pura, antes de contestar:

- ¡Po-por supuesto, Yuuki-sama!

Ella me sonrió enigmáticamente, antes de asentir y volver junto a Kaname. Él la abrazó, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Se marcharon de vuelta a su dormitorio, dejándome con el corazón pleno.

_Zero... Oh, Zero, ¿Podrás amarme?_

*PdV de Idou*

Por increíble que parezca, Yuuki me llamó para nuestra partida de ajedrez rutinaria. Cuando llegué a su dormitorio, le comuniqué a Kaname nuestro proyecto con las tabletas de sangre y le mostré todos los documentos.

Él los miró por encima antes de devolvérmelos, alegando que esta noche podíamos dejar el papeleo para después. Jugué al ajedrez con Yuuki (quien _por supuesto_ ganó)y le dejé mis progresos en nuestro proyecto, para que ella pudiera revisarlos y editarlos. Al leer un poco en ellos, me deslumbró con una sonrisa antes de decir:

- ¡Vaya! Veo que has añadido nuevos sabores a las tabletas infantiles... Eres un gran trabajador, Hanabusa. Soy afortunada teniéndote conmigo en esto.

Me sonrojé antes de agradecerle sus palabras y despedirme.

_De alguna manera, me siento feliz..._

*PdV de Kaname*

Los documentos me dejaron perplejo. Verdaderamente, Yuuki y Hanabusa hacen un buen equipo científico... _¿Por qué me molesta admitirlo?_

Mientras jugábamos una partida de ajedrez, Yuuki me explicó los detalles del proyecto y lo bien que estaban recibiéndose las tabletas de sangre. Yo asimilaba la información mientras defendía mi rey de sus avances. Cuando su torre se comió mi alfil, la miré con curiosidad.

- Vaya, has mejorado mucho en este juego, Yuuki.

Ella se sonrojó, y yo me distraje por un instante en la hermosa forma que tenía su sangre de extenderse por sus mejillas de manera equitativa.

- Bueno, Hanabusa estuvo enseñándome a mejorar mis técnicas y al final acabé venciéndole, je je...

La primera vez gané yo (después de una larga y ardua partida) y me gané un beso, pero ella ganó la revancha, y con ella un fuerte abrazo seguido de un importante roce de cuerpos.

Cuando dormimos entrelazados esa noche, el amanecer asomaba tímidamente en el horizonte.

_Te amo, Princesa mía..._

**N/A:**** Bueno, díganme... ¿Estuvo bien, mal, regular? La verdad que este capítulo me ha sido difícil de escribir. ¿Soy la única o hay alguien más que piense que los últimos capítulos del manga (80, 81) no han hecho más que provocar dolor de cabeza? En serio, empiezo a hartarme de tener tantas preguntas y **_**ninguna**_** respuesta. Además, tanto Zeki hace que me den ganas de vomitar... Si Hino Matsuri deja a Yuuki con Zero, dejo de leer... Y escribo la peor de las peores muertes para él, aunque sea en un fic. **

**Por otra parte, repito, que mi vida real está siendo un verdadero coñazo... (Puñeteros profes, puñeteros exámenes y _puñetera_ la madre que me parió, por estar todo el rato con lo de "quiero que saques _sobresalientes_") Y con lo difícil que es leer el manga de VK hoy en día (ni menciono el _dolor de cabeza/migraña_ que me dió al terminar de leer los últimos capítulos), pues... Me estoy centrando – de momento – en otras cosas, como la saga de _Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo_, de Rick Riordan y un montón de canciones de _VOCALOID_, un software de músicos virtuales. Creo que escribiré algo de ellos, también... Y de aquí no me extiendo más, que se que ya os aburro.**

**Besitos, Gabby**


	5. Los Enemigos se Presentan

**N/A:**** Me quitaron el portátil. He eliminado la anterior nota (odio ir dejando notas en lugar de capítulos), de modo que lo repetiré: SIGO SIN MI PORTÁTIL. NO SE CUANDO ME LO DARÁN DE VUELTA POR COMPLETO (me lo ha dejado unos días, mi madre). Que este capitulo haya podido publicarse... Bueno, escamoteando detalles, pueden agradecérselo a la coreografía "Judas" de Lady Gaga. Y si no lo mencioné en el último capítulo, lo diré ahora. ¡EMPIEZA LA ANGUSTIA! A partir de este capítulo, a Kaname y a Yuuki se les van a poner las cosas ****_difíciles_. En fin, sigo en temporada de exámenes (*llora*). Y el cap. 83 DA ASCO. Hay Lime... ¡Quedan advertid s! Pues bien...**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Vampire Knight NO me pertenece. Mis OC, pues sí.**

**Capítulo 5: Los enemigos se presentan**

*PdV de Yuuki*

Salí ligeramente aturdida de mi reunión con el Director Cross. Según me informó, habían llegado dos nuevos formularios para unirse a la Clase Nocturna, de un Sangre Pura procedente del sur de Japón y otra de Irlanda.

Dado que Kaname había renunciado mi oferta de volver a ser el Presidente de los Dormitorios Luna (alegando que yo lo hacía bastante bien y que me serviría de práctica para el futuro), era mi trabajo revisar los formularios y decidir si aceptarlos o no.

Desde el despacho que me asignaron por ser la Presidenta de los Dormitorios Luna, examiné con detenimiento las fichas informativas.

Tras varios minutos, decidí aprobarlos. Justo cuando acababa de escribir _"Aprobado"_ con una brillante caligrafía roja en el segundo y último formulario, escuché un leve golpe en la puerta. _Ese aroma es inconfundible..._

- ¡Adelante!

Un Kaname sonriente abrió la puerta.

_Ahh... Mi día se acaba de iluminar..._

Corrí hasta él, le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y le besé. Él me devolvió el beso, rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos. Me tenía que poner de puntillas para llegar a sus labios, y él en vez de agacharse, me levantó hasta llegar a su altura.

_Justo así nos encontró Hanabusa_

*PdV de Idou*

Supuse que Yuuki ya se habría decidido en cuanto a los formularios, y cuando me encontré ante su despacho, la puerta seguía abierta.

_La escena ante mí me sentó como una verdadera patada en el estómago_

Bajé la mirada, y noté que debía esforzarme por no llorar. _Ira. ¿Por qué debía yo haber deseado algo tan sumamente imposible? **Yuuki jamás será mía**... _

- Gomen ne... Kuran Yuuki-sama, Kuran Kaname-sama... Volveré más tarde.

Me marché de allí, sin esperar ninguna respuesta, con la dolorosa imagen grabada a fuego en mi cerebro. Ella... Ella se había dado cuenta. Le había mirado con esos grandes ojos, y él habría podido echarse a llorar en ese mismo instante.

_¿Cómo puede doler tanto, sentir algo tan hermoso? ¿Cómo puede doler mirar unos ojos tan puros?_

- Sé perfectamente porqué... – dijo para si mismo, ya a salvo entre las paredes de su habitación – Duele tanto... Duele tanto porque se que jamás podré tenerla...

Las lágrimas, que tan forzosamente había retenido, se deslizaron con lentitud por sus pálidas mejillas. La habitación se recubrió de hielo conforme su tristeza se desbordaba.

Rodeado de hielo, el noble se acostó sobre la helada cama.

_Oh, Yuuki... Amarte duele demasiado..._

*PdV de Akaki (mi OC)*

Llegué a la Academia en pocas horas, pero me mantuve lejos hasta que el mismo Director Cross me llamó para comunicarme que había sido aprobado en la Clase Nocturna. Entonces, entré en el que sería mi hogar durante esta misión.

Cuando me libré de ese extraño y bipolar del Director Cross, pude relajarme en la que sería mi habitación. Al parecer, a los Sangre Pura siempre se les asignaba una habitación a parte, a menos que estuvieran en pareja. Por otra parte, no es que hubiesen habido muchos Sangre Pura en la Academia Cross... Según tengo entendido llegó a haber tres en un momento determinado... Uno acabó muerto y los otros dos se vieron forzados a huir.

Lo que no me hace las cosas fáciles, precisamente. Y en esta misión, se reunirán más...

_De acuerdo, Akaki, no te disperses. Tienes una misión en marcha... Mejor no fallar._

Argg, por la familia Yokuboone... Esto va a ser difícil... _¿Por qué no me mandó simplemente matarla?_ Yamiko tiene sus manías, pero...

Akaki suspiró, intentando serenarse. Pasó sus dedos entre sus cortos cabellos rojos, los cuales tenían una tonalidad tan oscura que llegaba a parecer negro, y miró su reflejo en aquel espejo de cuerpo entero.

Sus ojos azul cerúleo parecían desentonar por completo, ya que cada ínfimo cabello / vello que tenía en su cuerpo era de un color rojo muy oscuro en algunas partes y rojo _muy_ claro en otras.

- De acuerdo, niña bonita... ¿Cuánto tardaré en cumplir lo encomendado?

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la caja de terciopelo con el collar que le había entregado Yamiko antes de su marcha. Era un collar hermoso. La larga cadena era de platino puro y de ella colgaba una Clave de Sol hecha por completo de diamante con incrustaciones de obsidiana. _Lo dicho: hermoso_.

Lo que realmente atraía su atención no era la belleza del collar, si no más bien las instrucciones que Yamiko le había repetido hasta la saciedad:

_- Por muy bonito que te parezca, por mucho que te atraiga, NO LO TOQUES. JAMÁS. Recuerda QUIÉN es su destinataria. Entrega el presente en el menor tiempo posible..._

_Etc., etc., etc._

Totalmente frustrado, Akaki suspiró antes de meterse a la cama. Las luces del amanecer estaban asomando ya, iluminando el durmiente edificio de la Clase Nocturna.

_A partir de esta noche... A partir de esta noche pasarán cosas malas..._

*PdV de Takuma*

Estaba a punto de irme a mi dormitorio cuando noté el hielo que se deslizaba del dormitorio de Idou. _¿Qué diablos?_

Sin pensármelo dos veces, irrumpí en la habitación. La puerta quedó hecha añicos bajo mi katana. _Idou debe de haber notado algún peligro..._

Mi primer error, fue molestarme por lo que le pasara a Idou.

Mi segundo error, irrumpir en su dormitorio.

_Mi tercer error... Escucharle._

- Yuuki... - decía él, con voz ahogada – Yuuki, te amo... _¿Por qué no me eliges a mí?_

No pude evitar jadear al escuchar _aquello_. Eso delató mi presencia (al parecer había estado demasiado ocupado para enterarse antes)... Y Hanabusa Idou se lanzó contra mí, con una mirada asesina en sus ojos azules.

_Mientras detenía sus ataques, lo único que podía pensar era: Oh, diablos, estamos igual..._

*PdV de Yuuki*

Me sentía fatal. La cara de Hanabusa... ¿Cómo he podido causarle tanto dolor? Y... _¿Por qué en el infierno le estoy causando dolor?_ Digo yo, que no he hecho nada para que se ponga así. ¿Fui muy dura con él? ¿Acaso le presiono demasiado? ¿Se ha peleado con Kaname? ¿O sigue sin perdonarle? _Tantas preguntas y ni una puñetera respuesta..._

- Estoy empezando a frustrarme.

_Ups... No pretendía decirlo en voz alta. Que horrible lapsus..._

Kaname, que me había soltado para mirar la puerta por la cual Hanabusa emprendió su retirada (con el ceño fruncido... vete tú a saber por qué), redirigió su atención a mí.

- ¿Lleva así mucho tiempo? - su voz denotaba que estaba pensando en algo.

- Umm... Creo que no. Bueno, no mucho. No era así hasta que... -y allí me detuve, cuando las piezas encajaron. Aún así, me negué a comprender la obvia respuesta- Kaname, no puedes creer que Hanabusa...

Sus hipnóticos ojos caoba me miraban fijamente, y el mensaje en ellos me lo dejó claro incluso antes de que hablara:

- Yuuki... Me temo que Hanabusa... Se ha enamorado de ti.

Le habría respondido. Le habría asegurado que el único dueño de mi ser era él, ninguno más (realmente, me pregunto si alguna vez se cansará de escucharme decirlo)... Pero justo entonces pasaron diversas cosas al mismo tiempo:

Primera, Kaname y yo percibimos el aura de otro Sangre Pura en los terrenos de la Academia. _Uno de los nuevos ha llegado..._

Segunda (y la que de verdad nos preocupó), _alguien estaba luchando en los Dormitorios Luna._

- ¿Qué diablos...? - dije yo, corriendo tras Kaname, hacia el origen del ruido - ¿Ichijou? ¿Idou? ¡DETENEOS!

Ese par de idiotas estaban luchando como si les fuese la vida en ello. Lo más frustrante de todo _(¡Se atrevieron a ignorar una orden directa!)_ fue que, mientras se atacaban el uno al otro, murmuraban incoherencias que, en cuanto entendí, me hicieron sonrojar...

- ¡Ella me salvó! ¡Debí importarle algo! - dijo Takuma, lanzando un mandoble con su katana.

- ¡Es demasiado bondadosa! ¡En todo caso, le importo yo! - respondió Hanabusa, esquivándolo.

- ¡Pero ella me gusta!

- ¡Solo te la quieres tirar! - Hanabusa estaba rojo de rabia.

- ¡Igual que todos! - le gritó Takuma, como avergonzado.

Yo estaba roja como los tomates cherry que cultiva Cross. No me atrevía a mirar a Kaname. ¿Era cierto lo que decía Takuma? _Que vergüenza... ¡Lo mato! ¡LOS mato!_

Usando hasta el último gramo de mi influencia Sangre Pura, me interpuse entre ellos:

- ¡ALTO, PAR DE IDIOTAS! ¡A SUS HABITACIONES, AHORA MISMO! ¡SI ESTO SE REPITE LES ARRANCARÉ LA PIEL A TIRAS Y ME HARÉ UN BOLSO CON ELLA! ¡LARGO!

Se quedaron como congelados durante un momento, antes de correr a sus respectivas habitaciones. No me di cuenta de inmediato, pero hasta la última bombilla de la Academia acababa de explotar. Kaname me miró durante unos segundos, antes de acercarse a mí y besarme, lo que me dejó totalmente confusa.

- Estas hermosa cuando te enfadas... Y me evitaste el reducirlos a trocitos. ¿Te he dicho que eres una Presidenta maravillosa?

Me tomó en brazos, y me llevó hasta nuestra _suite_.

_Se ve tan hermoso, iluminado por la luz de la Luna... Tan condenadamente sexy..._

*PdV de Kaname*

Verla allí, sobre las sábanas de satén carmesí, era una tentación demasiado grande. Me cerní sobre ella, abrazándola sin prisa alguna. Nuestros labios se encontraron, y ella envolvió mis caderas con sus piernas. _Quizás por el efecto de la Luna llena sobre __nosotros, las cosas fueron más lejos que de costumbre..._

Besarla, sentir su cuerpo apretándose ansioso contra mí... Hasta allí normal.

Pero esa noche, mis manos fueron explorando más, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel disponible. Sin que nos diéramos cuenta (pues estábamos distraídos en otros menesteres), nuestra ropa fue quedando amontonada en algún lugar de la habitación.

- Kaname... Oh...

Su espalda se arqueó contra mí, provocando que nuestras respectivas intimidades se rozaran. El efecto... Fue como si nos hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica. El frenesí de aquel placentero acto nos hizo perder la cordura, y con ella, los límites.

Toqué, rocé, mordí, besé... La lujuria se había apoderado de nuestros actos.

La luz de la luna le daba a su piel un hermoso tono marfil...

Esa noche, juntos, descubrimos lo perfectamente que encajábamos. Como si nos hubiesen hecho para estar juntos. _Ahora bien, quizás eso fuera cierto..._

Los gemidos llenaron la habitación durante horas, y al olor del sexo pronto se le unió el aroma de la Sangre Pura, de ambos donada.

_Había encontrado el paraíso... Entre las piernas de mi amada._

_¿No era lógico pues, al haber encontrado tal maravilla en nuestra unión (de carne y sangre), no cesar de amarnos hasta bien entrada la tarde?_

*PdV de Shiki*

Las clases resultaron bastante... Vacías. Hanabusa y Takuma habían decidido no asistir, alegando no merecer estar en presencia de los Kuran. Me planteé seriamente ir a buscarlos tras la primera hora, pues ni Kaname ni Yuuki habían decidido presentarse. Estando ya en la cuarta clase, miré a Rima (que en esos momentos me pasaba un paquete de palitos Pocka) antes de decir:

- Rima... ¿Hoy _de verdad_ era necesario venir a clases?

Pero ella no me contestó. El Sangre Pura apoyado en la puerta sí lo hizo.

- Bueno, de lo contrario no me habríais conocido, ¿No crees, Senri Shiki?

_Mierda..._

*PdV de Akaki*

Dormí como un cadáver. Ni tan siquiera me percaté de cuándo me quedé dormido... Supongo que el viaje me cansó más de lo esperado. Me vestí con el impoluto uniforme, y me fijé en que el blanco hacía destacar mi pelo. _Puñeteramente perfecto._ Sin prestarme más atención, me encaminé a las clases.

Ni que decir tiene, llegué tarde. Creo que irían por la cuarta o quinta clase. Lo que sí me decepcionó, fue la aparente ausencia de la joven Kuran. _¿Y ahora qué hago?_

Logré captar las palabras de un mero noble, y decidí darme a conocer.

- Bueno, de lo contrario no me habríais conocido, ¿No crees, Senri Shiki?

Disfruté durante unos segundos de su estupefacción. Lo había dejado perplejo. Entonces el profesor de turno se dirigió a mí:

- ¿Akaki-sama? ¿Es usted el nuevo...?

- En efecto, yo soy Akaki Yamine, el nuevo alumno Sangre Pura.

- En realidad, _uno_ de los nuevos alumnos Sangre Pura, Akaki.

La voz que había osado pronunciar tales palabras venía de la puerta, donde anteriormente estuve yo. La dueña de esa voz era una hermosa joven Sangre Pura, con largos cabellos rubios que le llegaban a las caderas, y unos ojos verde mar hipnotizadores. Yamiko me había enseñado una foto de la joven Kuran, por lo que pude percatarme del enorme parecido entre ambas. Pareciera que la joven Kuran se hubiese teñido el pelo y estuviese usando lentillas, pero estuvo claro para mí que _aquella_ chica no era Yuuki Kuran en cuanto el profesor habló:

- ¡Cynthia-sama! Oh, Cynthia-sama... No la esperábamos hasta...

- ¿Dentro de dos semanas? Sí, bueno... He llegado antes. Espero que no haya problema con ello... ¿O sí? - el trasfondo de amenaza hizo que el profesor tragara saliva.

¿Quién era esa _Cynthia..._? Fue como si pudiese escucharme, pues inmediatamente dijo:

- Alumnos de la Clase Nocturna, yo soy Cynthia Malvae, Princesa Sangre Pura de la casta Irlandesa. Espero que todos comprendáis lo importante que es este intento de paz entre las Casas Reales.

_Mierda. Escuché que la Casta Irlandesa apoyó el proyecto de los Kuran, pero... ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos? ¿Qué impulsó a los Irlandeses a enviar a una representante? Esto no le va a gustar a Yamiko. Bueno... Al menos esto será más emocionante..._

- Por supuesto, Cynthia-sama. Les rogamos perdonen la ausencia de Kuran Kaname-sama y Kuran Yuuki-sama, pero comunicaron que se reunirían posteriormente con ustedes, Akaki-sama, Cynthia-sama...

- Bueno -dije yo-, más tarde será. ¿Me permite sentarme a su lado, Cynthia-san?

- De hecho, he venido solo a presentarme. Llegué bien entrado el mediodía, así que estoy agotada. Me temo que habré de declinar la oferta hasta más adelante, Akaki-san. Realmente necesito dormir un poco...

- Bueno, al menos permíteme acompañarte a tu habitación. Prometo no molestarte.

Me miró, y durante breves segundos sus ojos cambiaron a un color dorado intenso... _¿O quizás imaginé esa parte?_ Entonces sonrió y dijo:

- Por supuesto, no será ninguna molestia. Después de todo, estaremos aquí algún tiempo, ¿No es así?

_Poco sabía yo de los secretos ocultos tras esa despreocupada actitud..._

**N/A:**** Bueeeno... ¡Conseguí colgar este capítulo ANTES del fin de Junio! Aquí se mencionan tres OC de mi creación... ¡No los odien! ¡No son Marie Sues ni Gary Stues! Pero a alguien tenía que introducir, ¿no? Antes qu nada, decir que si escojo las ****cosas es por algo:**

**Yamiko_ Nombre de origen japonés que significa "Niña de la oscuridad/las tinieblas/la penumbra". **

**Akaki_ Nombre de origen japonés que significa "Niño Rojo" (y no se refiere solo a sus cabellos).**

**Cynthia_ Nombre de origen griego que significa "Luna" (ya descubriré por qué).**

**Yokuboone_ Apellido de origen japonés que significa "Sonido Lujurioso/de Lujuria".**

**Yamine_ Apellido de origen japonés que significa "Sonido de la Oscuridad/las Tinieblas/la Penumbra".**

**Admito que estoy falta de práctica. ¿Consideráis que este capítulo ha estado mal escrito?**

**Gabby**


	6. Yamiko quiere

**N/A:**** No habría imaginado que me fuese a pasar algo como esto. Sencillamente, he perdido el hilo de la narración... Y el interés. Os juro que cada vez se me hacía más y más difícil seguir leyendo el manga (y lo de la "3ª Temporada del anime" parece que aún tardará siglos). Hino, conseguiste que me entrase jaqueca. Va enserio. Y el final de VK fue una completa mierda. ¿Alguien piensa igual que yo? Pobre Kaname. Haré honor a mi promesa y te destruiré, Zero.**

**Me estoy esforzando por obtener ideas. **

**Confieso que medio perdí lo que iba a hacer con mis OC, pues últimamente han llamado mi atención fantásticas sagas y fandoms que necesitan desesperadamente más fics, como Kuroshitsuji, cuyo fandom está injustamente infestado de bashing a Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford... Sin entreteneros más, os dejo con el capi.**

**Capítulo 6: Yamiko quiere...**

*PdV de Cynthia*

Este tipo debe considerarme idiota o algo así. Si cree que voy a dejarle acercarse a los Kuran esta muy, pero que muy equivocado.

Supongo que no se ha molestado en pensarse el motivo de mi estancia aquí.

_¿Puede un Sangre Pura ser más idiota?_

En fin, cuando la parejita feliz se decidió a reunirse conmigo, me fue evidente porqué se saltaron las clases. Yuuki puso una cara un tanto extraña al verme, como si se estuviese mirando en el espejo y notara cambios que no deberían estar allí.

-Yuuki Kuran... No hace falta que pongas esa cara, ya sé que nos parecemos. La explicación, si la deseas escuchar, es sencilla: Tú y yo descendemos de la misma mujer.

-¿La misma...? ¡...!

_Dioses, me pregunto porqué es tan puñeteramente difícil de decir... _

Pero cuando no conoces _su_ nombre, es difícil describirla. La verdad es que todo esto me fastidia porque se _suponía_ que el señorito aquí presente ya debería habérselo explicado...

-Antes de que lo digas, no. No soy hija de Juuri Kuran. Me refiero a mucho antes. Y con _mucho_, especifico unos diez mil años, o así. A la Sangre Pura que hizo posible la existencia de _Artemis_ y la _Bloody Rose_...

-¿La Ancestro Encapuchada?

Casi me reí al escuchar el apodo que le había dado, pero asentí.

-Supongo que podríamos llamarla así... Era muy aficionada a las capuchas -me detuve-. Pero no vine desde Irlanda para hablar de ella.

-¿Ha sucedido algo, Cynthia? Se que el clan Irlandés nos apoya, pero... Si no te resulta inoportuno, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu presencia?

Miré al ancestro, y la protectora pose que adquiría junto a su "esposa".

-Una de nuestras cautivas ha escapado. Es extremadamente peligrosa y obsesiva, Kaname... Me temo que ha puesto los ojos en ti.

Yuuki se tensó, sus ojos reluciendo con una posesividad que me hizo sonreír.

-Se llama Yamiko Yokuboone. Era una hija de Rido Kuran con una madre... poco dispuesta a serlo. Aunque, desde luego, eso no fue impedimento para él...

-¿Qué quiere de Kaname?

Me reí un poco. Obviamente, aquella chica no sabía nada de Yamiko. De estar más informada, seguramente no habría hecho esa pregunta.

-¿De Kaname? Oh, seguramente matarlo. Deberías preocuparte por ti...

-Has dicho que había puesto los ojos en Kaname...

-_Como objetivo_. Yamiko tiene gustos muy... específicos, podrías decir, en cuanto al sexo se refiere. Me temo que Kaname no posee el aparato reproductor que a ella le interesa.

Yuuki se sonrojó al comprenderme, y Kaname la apretó más contra sí.

-¿Qué quiere de Yuuki? A parte de lo que has mencionado, claro.

Suspiré.

-Yamiko es una coleccionista. Ya han desaparecido otras mujeres antes, de hecho ese fue le motivo de su encarcelamiento: una de sus víctimas logró escapar y denunciarla. Mi padre, Alexis, la encerró en una torre antivampírica, pero alguien la ayudó a escapar el otoño pasado.

-¿Tiene Akaki Yamine algo que ver?

-Me temo que sí. Su hermana menor, Miku Yamine, figuraba en la lista de las mujeres desaparecidas. Nunca hemos sido capaces de encontrarlas, Kaname. Lo más seguro es que lo esté chantajeando con la vida de su hermana.

-¡Eso es horrible! -la sangre pura se estremeció, y yo me pregunté si era bipolar... o si ese tema en particular le tocaba las fibras sensibles.

-Lo es. ¿Me ayudaréis pues?

-... Cuenta con ello, Princesa Celta.

__**__+|*|+~____PdV de Akaki____~+|*|+~__**

_Me costaba cerrar los ojos._

_._

__**__+|*|+~Flashback~+|*|+~__**

_No podía dejar de ver a Yamiko ante mí, obligándome a arrodillarme..._

_Sus pálidos dedos, sujetando una cadena plateada, que rodeaba la blanca garganta de mi hermana menor..._

_Ella tenía la mirada ausente, su cuerpo a penas cubierto por unas blancas tiras de tela, sus negros cabellos recogidos en dos altas coletas._

_Su sexo, ya húmedo, se balanceaba ante mis ojos. _

_Ella estaba entre Yamiko y yo._

_-___¿No es hermosa, Akaki?___ -había dicho la zorra de cabellos azul oscuro-___ ¿No te entran ganas de introducirte en ella? ___-su voz adquirió ese tono insoportablemente meloso que me indicaba que estaba usando su poder._

_Los Yokuboone tienen esa habilidad: si lo desean, pueden hacer que tu cuerpo desee follar algo con una fuerza desgarradora._

_En mi caso, por haber sufrido repetidamente aquel poder, mis defensas cayeron cual castillo de cartas al viento..._

_Y sin que mi consciencia pudiese detener a mi cuerpo, me introduje con fuerza en la deliciosa calidez de mi hermana._

_Yamiko se echó a reír, disfrutando de la animadversión que sabía que me producía hacerle aquello a Miku, como si ella no fuese nada más que un juguete en mis manos._

_-___¡Mas fuerte! Rómpela por dentro, Akaki. Demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer si te emocionas. A Miku le gusta fuerte, ¿no es así, querida mía?___ -mi hermana gemía desesperada con cada nuevo embiste, un leve rastro de saliva dando fe de su placer ante mis acciones-___ ¡Más! Muérdela, Akaki. Hazla sentir mujer...__

_Poco faltó para hacerme llegar, mi semen llenando la una vez virgen intimidad de mi hermana._

_Miku se estremeció por completo, llegando al cenit por quinta vez desde que me introduje en ella._

_Yamiko tiró de la cadena, separando a Miku de mí, que gateó hasta la mini cama de mascota que Yamiko le había asignado, junto a su trono._

_La Yokuboone se abrió de piernas, dejando su sexo expuesto ante mi hermana._

_-___Cómeme, Miku Yamine. Cómete a tu reina...__

__**__+|*|+~____fin Flasback____~+|*|+~__**

_Acalorado e iracundo, me resigné a no dormir más._

_El odio que sentía hacia Yamiko, por todas las humillaciones a las que nos había sometido a mi hermana y a mí, hervía en mi pecho como ácido._

_Pero me tenía cogido por los testículos, vulgarmente hablando._

_Si me negaba, ___¿quién podría saber lo que le haría a Miku?__

_-Debo hacerlo... Lo siento, Princesa Kuran..._

_*Al día siguiente*_

_Los Kuran asistieron a clases._

_Me permití presentarme ante ellos, y le entregué a la chica, Yuuki, el regalo de Yamine._

_Miré imperturbable cómo colocaba el plateado colgante en torno a su blanca garganta, la clave de sol destacando sobre su escote._

_._

_Le quedaba magnífico._

_._

_Acabó aquel tedio, y mi misión en sí ya estaba finalizada, pero algo me impedía marcharme de allí._

__¿Qué haría ese collar?__

____+|*|+~____*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*____~+|*|+~__

_Alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación._

_Refunfuñando, me levanté para abrirla, sin tener realmente ganas._

_-¿Quién dia...?_

_Me frené en seco al ver a mi visitante._

_-Bueno... Me siento un poco sola hoy..._

_Cynthia Malvae me besó, llevándome hacia la cama y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras yo me preguntaba qué diablos se suponía que hacía..._

_Hasta que sentí como rozaba mi erección, y todo pensamiento coherente escapó de mi cabeza._

____+|*|+~____PdV de Yuuki____~+|*|+~__

_El collar se veía hermoso contra mi piel._

_Toqueteé nuevamente la clave de sol, mirando por la ventana de mi despacho._

__¿Qué haría esa tal Yamiko?__

__¿Por qué se habría centrado en mí?__

_Un anhelo desconocido se encendió en mi pecho, y mi visión se llenó de montañas nevadas._

__-Ven conmigo, Princesa...__

_Una voz desconocida llenó mis oídos._

_Pero no me importó._

_Mi cuerpo estaba muy caliente, húmedo y preparado._

_Solo sabía que debía encontrarla..._

_A ella, Yamiko Yokuboone, mi compañera..._

____+|*|+~____*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*____~+|*|+~__

_Evité al guardia de las puertas, saltando el muro._

_Había ocultado mi presencia lo máximo posible, para no alertar a Kaname, ni a Hanabusa._

_Pero ante mí apareció la última persona a la que me habría apetecido contemplar._

_-¿Dónde diablos te crees que vas? ¡Vuelve ahora mismo a tu dormitorio, vampiro!_

__Kiryuu...__

_Le tomé del cuello, apretando con toda mi fuerza, pero sin romperlo._

_Toda mi influencia como Sangre Pura estaba actuando sobre él, impidiéndole mover aunque fuese un músculo._

_-¿Quién diablos eres ___tú___ para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? -los ojos violetas brillaron rojos al instante, desafiantes y, al mismo tiempo, desamparados- ___Me repugnas___. ¿Crees que me fijaría en algo tan miserable como tú? No soy humana, nivel D. Me he hartado de tu actitud. ¿Te crees capaz de juzgarme? ¿No fuiste tú quien atacó sin motivo a la humana que tanto se había preocupado por ti? ¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo?_

_-Tú... Vampiro... Yuuki..._

_Su voz salía estrangulada._

_El mero hecho de tocar su piel me hacía querer vomitar._

_Le lancé contra el muro que rodeaba los Dormitorios Luna, sonriendo al ver cómo lo atravesaba, para quedar hecho un guiñapo en el suelo._

__¿Tal vez me pasé un poco con la presión mental?__

_Negué, entre risas, y salí corriendo al instante, antes de que nadie se molestase en acudir a ver lo sucedido._

_Mi compañera me estaba esperando..._

____+|*|+~____PdV de Cynthia____~+|*|+~__

_Le dejé durmiendo como un bebé, mi influencia surtiendo efecto al instante._

_Aún si era poca, yo llevaba sangre Kuran, así que me era sencillo dejarle fuera de juego._

_Pobrecito, ___¿creería que iba a acostarme con él?__

_._

_Registré la habitación palmo a palmo, hasta encontrar la referencia a esa zorra Yokuboone: ___Kozushima, cerca del monte Tenjo, isla Kouzu.__

__¡Te tengo!__

_Me marché, sin dejar rastro alguno de mis actividades._

_Me encontré con Kaname, que tenía un aspecto claramente alterado._

_-Cynthia..._

_-Ancestro Kaname..._

_Nos miramos, y esta vez él me permitió hablar a mí primero._

_-He encontrado la localización de Yamiko._

_-Perfecto -dijo, su expresión totalmente oscurecida-. Porque Yuuki acaba de desaparecer._

_._

_._

**_N/A:__ Lo se, lo se, capítulo corto... ¡Perdón! Es que el final del manga fue tan... Tan... Tan... ¿Asqueroso? ¿Horrible? ¿Descorazonadoramente Zeki?_**

**_Pues eso. Espero realmente no tardar tanto en volver a actualizar, y me disculpo de nuevo por el imperdonable hiatus._**


End file.
